


【快新】巧合

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 兼职怪盗的高中生黑羽快斗暗自仰慕隔壁大学的工藤新一，后者却突然人间蒸发。三年后的黑羽快斗被同所大学录取，与此同时，帝丹高中出现了一位转校生。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

01  
和江古田中学隔了几条街的就是日本大学，在黑羽快斗刚刚升上高一那年，“平成时代的福尔摩斯”、曾经素有“高中生侦探”之称的工藤新一也升上了日本大学。不过周围人说不吃惊倒是不可能的，凭借工藤新一的脑子，不出个国留个学已经颇为奇怪，最起码上个东大是绰绰有余，那么为什么会来到日大——？过了一段时间后这个问题便不了了之。主要是本人没给回答，而且长得养眼，天降的帅哥不要白不要，问太多就好像是排挤人家，所以何须在意这么多。  
和中学时期一样，上了大学校方也给他一路开绿灯——都是拜其死神体质。先不提课外之余要花多少时间在警视厅打打工，光是日常出行碰到的案子就足够折腾好一阵子了。这种事情自然也以一种飞速传到隔壁江古田中学，从未亲临案件现场的少年少女们并没把这些当回事儿，毕竟尸体啊、杀人犯啊这些东西在他们看来还是太过遥远，甚至有阵子他们最喜欢的调侃方式就是询问对方“愿不愿意以命换一个和帅哥肌肤相贴的机会”。办案时要检查现场、自然是包括尸体，这一点人尽皆知。  
关于工藤新一的话题每周都有新花样，还得聚众讨论。托这个大学生所赐，侦探风潮在周边流行了好一阵，代表就是学校旁边书店里的《福尔摩斯探案集》和《红夹克侦探》总是挂着“请等补货”的牌子。  
在大潮流当中，总会有一些格格不入的人，就比如说黑羽快斗。刚升上高一的黑羽快斗本想着用自己的魔术在新的环境里大展身手，结果风头都被一个不在自己学校的人全占了去。自己要是偷窥女更衣室会换来千万少女的追逐暴打，也不知道她们愿不愿意主动给那个开屏孔雀看看自己新买的素色短裙。黑羽快斗坐在座位上摆弄着自己的魔术小道具，旁边的男男女女嘴里一口一个“工藤学长”，听得他气得直接用手指堵住耳朵，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕道：

“侦探有什么好的，充其量不过只是一个只能在魔术师后面吹毛求疵的评论家罢了。”  
心烦气躁堵着耳朵的黑羽快斗忽略了细节，没控制住音量，觉得自己说的不是很大声但是足以让全班都安静三秒。  
之后江古田中学的高一B班又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，从此黑羽快斗讨厌工藤新一变得众所周知。要问他是什么感觉？

——他发誓自己一辈子都不想看见工藤新一。

天不遂人愿，人生在世总是这样，哪壶不开提哪壶，不想来什么就来什么。黑羽快斗嗜甜，这本来应该是让他能够混入女生圈子里的好筹码，却因为某位学长而美梦破碎，到头来只能和自己的青梅竹马中森青子一起去附近新开的一家甜品店里尝鲜。  
也许是因为新开业，优惠力度挺大，加上卖相不错，黑羽快斗庆幸多亏自己早到了一会儿占座位。店里头到处是人，他一眼相中的靠窗卡座是最后的僻静之地。  
中森青子还没到，似乎是被老师留下来帮忙了。黑羽快斗给她发送了信息，得到了“我半个小时后会赶到，实在是不好意思，快斗等不及的话可以先点”的回复。然而再一次回复道“没关系我等一会儿也没事”的黑羽快斗，放下手机后被空气里的甜腻勾得心痒，焦虑得抖起腿——  
最终当然是没忍住诱惑，先点了个抹茶泡芙解解馋。

不过抹茶泡芙已经没有了，还得等一会儿现做，黑羽快斗闲着无聊只好刷手机，从裤兜里掏出一枚自动贩卖机买饮料掉下来的硬币，放在手指间来回把玩，把它从大拇指滚动碾到小指上后再从小指转回大拇指，循环复始。

所以他没有注意到来人。

“不好意思……这里、还有人吗？”来人穿着干净的白色卫衣，兜帽盖在头上，遮住大半张脸，让黑羽快斗一时之间没想起来这个人是不是在哪里见过，“别的位置都坐得满满当当了，就这儿还空一点，可以一起拼个桌吗？”  
大男孩儿冲他笑了笑，可能是不太习惯这样的场合吧，他又补充道：“我只是找个地方坐一会儿打一下资料，不会打扰到你的。”说罢，掂了下手上的笔记本电脑。  
“你坐吧，待会儿我这里也只有一个朋友会过来，我相信她也不会介意。”  
“感激不尽。”

对方落座以后也没有把兜帽摘下来，只是简单地要了一杯黑咖，就在对面安静打字。黑羽快斗瞅了眼这个干净的大男生，看上去大概比他大一些，但还是很年轻。注意到视线，对方抬眼看了他一下，黑羽快斗反应过来这样一直盯着人家看似乎不太礼貌。  
“不好意思！是不是打扰到你了！”黑羽快斗挠了挠头发，“等人有一会儿了有点无聊我就……”  
“没关系。”他抬头，黑羽快斗看清了掩盖在兜帽之下的漂亮的蓝眼睛，十分的纯粹。他看着黑羽快斗手上仍然在无意识转动硬币的手，轻笑了一声。

“你、将来的理想是成为职业魔术师吗？”  
“诶、啊？”黑羽快斗吃了一惊，动作停了下来，在硬币坠落到桌上前以超高的反应速度反手接住了硬币。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，看上去满脸的不可思议。就连同班同学在他亲口说之前也只是以为自己喜欢耍耍把戏，不觉得他有考虑走这条道路。黑羽快斗好奇极了，他们明明才第一次见面，甚至只有十分钟、不、五分钟，为什么就能一口笃定？还是说，只是随口问问？  
“为什么会这么说？”  
“因为你的手指很灵活、也很修长。”  
“只是因为这样吗？你想想，总有一些青春期的小子喜欢学转笔吧，不就是觉得很酷吗？而且学乐器的人的手指也会很修长。”黑羽快斗冲他笑了起来，莫名有一种我赢了的气势，“就没有其他证据了吗？”

哪料想到对方更胜一筹，他说：“本来是没有证据的，现在有了。”  
他的视线离开面前的屏幕，拿起马克杯柄抿了一口黑咖。  
“嗯？”黑羽快斗满头雾水。  
“你问了，‘就没有其他证据了吗’。”对方又抿了一口黑咖，然后用力揉了一下自己的太阳穴，深呼吸了一口，兴许是睡眠不足，但是不妨碍大脑的活跃，“这不就是答案了吗。”

才反应过来自己被套话的黑羽快斗短促地“啊”了一声，本以为是个推理，没想到是个小小的心理战。而对方似乎是把这个当作放松的小插曲，两三秒内又重新开始敲起了字。IQ400的大脑觉得自己受到了挑战，也让黑羽快斗突然也对大男孩儿产生了兴趣。

“不过也真亏你能猜到。”  
“其实我本来也就只是问一问，要证据也没有，只是……单纯有这样的感觉吧，感觉你会是这样的人。况且，魔术师也是个好路子，不是吗？”  
黑羽快斗重新转起硬币：“我也是这么想的。魔术师是全天下最好的职业。”  
对方浅笑了一下。

“那你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“看你不像是社畜，也许是附近的学生——？但是又没穿校服，应该不是高中生吧。那么你是日大的学生吗？”  
他“嗯哼”一声算作肯定，随后轻轻皱起眉头，看上去像是碰到了什么困难，噼里啪啦打字的手都停了下来，黑羽快斗也不再出声去打扰他，继续刷着手机。等到抹茶泡芙冒着热气被送到他眼前，黑羽快斗的眼睛都亮了。

半个小时过得很快，中森青子终于踩着点赶来，她有些疑惑地看了看坐在黑羽快斗对面的人。

“快斗……这位是？”  
“啊！刚刚店里人太多了，他就来拼了个桌！是日大的学生，叫做……”  
黑羽快斗才想起来还没问过名字，但对面的人看样子也处理好了事情，快速收拾好桌上的东西，冲中森青子点了点头。

“那我先走，就不在这里打扰二位了。”  
对方微微鞠躬表达感谢，然而被比自己年龄大一些的人行礼总让人有些过意不去，黑羽快斗也站起身来，和中森青子一起微微欠身。

“工、藤、新、一——！”店门口突然闯进来一个皮肤黝黑戴着帽子的少年，他几乎一眼就锁定了自己的目标，“电话不接人也不在学校！找你找半天枉费我大老远过来一趟！”  
工藤新一这个名字这附近的人都熟悉得不能再熟悉了，店内霎时安静了三秒，几乎是每个人都盯着这个穿得白白净净的男生，短时间很难将他和常年出入案发现场的侦探形象相联系。  
“服部，小点儿声……算了，这次真不好意思。”名为工藤新一的男生终于摘下了盖在头上的兜帽，可能戴上的原因就是不想引起注意，“晚上可以请你吃饭，顺便聊聊。”  
服部平次走进来，拽着工藤新一的手臂，把人往外拖，这个关西名侦探瞬时热血沸腾了起来：“快走！案子有新进展了！”

“啊——”工藤新一不太习惯被这样拽着走，他一边朝着服部平次喊冷静一点一边打听案件新线索，但这并不是什么能在公开场合谈论的事，也只好憋着出门再商议。倒是走了两步以后，工藤新一想到什么似的，转过头来冲着黑羽快斗招招手。

“以后有缘再见啦，魔术师快斗君。”  
他笑得灿烂，眼睛里鎏光打转。  
黑羽快斗没能移开视线。


	2. Chapter 2

似乎工藤新一也没有自己想象的那样是个自私自利、只是智商高一点的花花公子；相反，对方看上去甚至还有点不近人情——也不是贬义，就是有点儿性冷淡的意思。打字时候手指动的飞快，指骨也是同样的修长、眼神还很认真，全身上下都透着一丝不苟的气息。  
智商很高，看上去情商也不错啊……

黑羽快斗不太经常看花边新闻，别人用来八卦的时间他都拿来研究自己的魔术小道具了。今天课间、不、不只是课间，而是一整天都一反常态地拿手机开始刷着工藤新一的过去战绩，顺带瞟到了“曾被誉为高中生侦探的他身边有过的那些女人们”这种明显就是标题党作妖的帖子。不过黑羽快斗还是没忍住点了进去，结果又和他想象中的不一样了，上面实实在在地罗列了几个女生的名字，甚至还有照片——毛利兰，青梅竹马，高中时期拿下了空手道冠军；铃木园子，友人之一，还是铃木财阀的千金大小姐；宫野志保，大学生，留洋科学家。  
……救命，除了技艺了得，女生的颜值还都挺高。  
他往下翻了翻，跟帖的网友无一例外都回复了“这也太人生赢家了吧”“志保姐姐我恋爱了”“兰姐姐笑得好温柔呀”“操竟然连那个富可敌国的财阀千金都被囊括其中了吗”，针对最后一条，还有人回复道“你怕不是忘记了工藤新一的家庭背景，父亲是顶级推理小说家，母亲是美女演员，人家出生就已经和拉了平凡人一大截”和“不光脑子好，当年人家课余时间随便踢个足球都能踢到国青来挖人”，之后回复就都变成了“活的小说男主角”“真不愧是天之骄子”等等等等。  
还没等黑羽快斗酝酿好怎么吐槽，中森青子在一旁倒是看见了黑羽快斗的手机屏幕，工藤新一大学时期的照片就这样映在上头。她好笑地嘲了一句：“怎么，大名鼎鼎的魔术师不是觉得侦探只会在后面吹毛求疵吗？才见到真人一面，就沦陷了？”

黑羽快斗看得认真，完全没注意到自己背后还站了个人，吓得手机差点掉下去。

“什么啊！青子你能不能不要这么吓人！”  
“是你自己看得入迷啦！”  
中森青子拿起黑羽快斗的手机，扫了眼屏幕：“其实仔细看看的话……工藤学长和快斗你长得还蛮像的不是吗？”  
“……确实。”

两个人无言静默了一会儿。

“果然还是沦陷了吧。”  
“没有。”黑羽快斗妙答。  
“我对侦探的想法没有改变，只是——”  
“他可以变成一个特例。”

说罢，黑羽快斗拿回手机，又看起了工藤新一以前侦破过的案子详情。

不是没想过，只是没想到，第二次相遇会来得这么快。  
还是一样的配置，去学校周围的一家甜品店尝鲜，不过不同的是这次多了几个人——除去中森青子以外，还有B班的女生——听说也有外校的男生，这不过是打着探索新店的旗号的联谊。中森青子也不知道怎么回事就答应了下来，十有八九是被拜托了吧，她向来很难拒绝别人诚挚的请求。不过高一女生独自出去联谊实在让人放心不下，黑羽快斗作为一个中央空调兼职超级大暖男就跟了过去。而且，一同前往的女生们质量都挺高的，谁不想再多加了解了解呢。  
然而坐上了卡座之后一切就变得有些变味儿了，浓妆加持的女生们聚在一块儿分享即将到来的外校男生的照片，兴致勃勃地讨论谁会成为她们中间的猎物、谁又和她们间的某人相性颇佳，黑羽快斗作为其中唯一的男性受到了严重的冷落，可能是平常的玩笑开太多（如果频繁偷窥女更衣室和女孩子的内裤颜色算得上是玩笑的话），女生们早就没把黑羽快斗当作猎物之一，即便他的长相其实很不错。  
好吧，好吧。黑羽快斗也不能多说什么，他只是拿出扑克牌开始洗牌，朝女生们问了一句要不要打一局解解闷。魔术师的手确实灵活，一张张扑克在他的手里仿佛就生出了真正的灵魂、它们不断地飞跃、流水似的穿插进不同的行位，跳动着、变化着，女孩们都看入迷了。  
正当黑羽快斗愉悦于被女孩子们的目光所包围，谁也没想到有个声音冷不丁地出现在了他们身后。

“快斗君果然很擅长这些。”  
黑羽快斗也不知怎的就被吓了一跳，手指一抖，还在跳跃的卡牌顿时散成了沙，纷纷扬扬地撒在地上。他嘴上连着“啊啊哦哦”好长一串，尝试拯救那些在空中飘着未落地的部分，女孩子们见状也弯下腰去帮他捡那些散落一地的卡牌。

“不好意思……是不是吓到你了？”  
来者也弯下腰去捡拾，不过魔术师收拾翻车现场的速度也很快，等到工藤新一弯下腰的时候已经捡得差不多了——他捡起掉落在自己脚边的黑心A，递了过去。

“工藤学长……怎么会在这里？”  
黑羽快斗腾地一下从座位上站起来，像个规规矩矩的小学生。在他后面的女孩们微微睁大了眼睛。  
“什么、难道是日大的工藤新一学长？”  
“欸？好巧啊！”  
“为什么黑羽会认识工藤学长啊？”其中一个女孩子发现了异样，“你不是说你最不喜欢侦探了吗？不过看上去你们关系还不错的样子欸，认识了很久吗？”

——什么最不喜欢！我可从来没有说过最这个字！  
黑羽快斗心里咆哮呐喊，配合自己内心转过头朝刚刚那位语不惊人死不休的女生挤眉弄眼起来，脸上冷汗簌簌外冒——他不是很敢看工藤新一脸上的表情，心脏咚咚作响，手心全是汗，强颜欢笑都救不了。

工藤新一只是笑了笑，说道：“没关系。每个人都有各自的喜好，这很正常。”  
“不不不不是这样的……”黑羽快斗还想要解释些什么，然而姗姗来迟应邀联谊的另一部分男生到了现场。工藤新一有些苦恼地挠了挠脸，拒绝了女生们热情的邀请。

“我过来坐会儿处理事情，你们玩的开心，就不打扰了。”  
大男孩儿冲他们招招手，转身走向吧台。黑羽快斗难堪地掩面叹气，外加原地跺脚两回。女孩子喝了口饮料，调侃道：“怎么，喜欢上人家了？”  
“才不是好吗！不管怎么说换谁都很尴尬吧。”  
黑羽快斗向来绅士，不会冲女孩子发脾气，到头来也只是气自己为什么要祸从口出。中森青子在旁边笑笑，拍拍黑羽快斗的肩膀，让他别太难过。

整场联谊下来，黑羽快斗完全忘记了自己的初衷，什么认识高质量的女孩子这等目标早就被忘得一干二净。他总是瞅着坐在不远处吧台上的工藤新一。这家店除了甜品还卖些酒品，不过黑羽快斗凭借自己的好视力发现工藤新一仍然和上次那样点了杯黑咖。也是，又要兼顾学业还要兼顾侦探活动，每天一定要耗费不少精力，自然是不会点酒的，酒可提不了神。  
人类的悲欢并不相同，快乐是他们的，黑羽快斗只觉得吵闹。旁边的少年少女说了些什么、聊了什么话题，他都没听进去，坐在座位上做什么都不是，权衡半秒钟，他决定。

“不好意思，我去趟洗手间。”  
“去吧去吧。”  
周围人也不是很在意，中森青子似乎是看得出来黑羽快斗的分神，但是后者也只是对她露出和往常一样的阳光笑容。黑羽快斗往洗手间的方向走去，确认一起过来的同伴们并没有过多在意他的行踪，随即他又绕了一圈，走到了吧台上。  
工藤新一手上拿着薄薄的纸片，上面有着密密麻麻的文字。黑羽快斗只能看到一些学术性的专业用语，判断这次对方可能过来不是处理案子的，而是自己的论文报告。  
真辛苦。

他故意和工藤新一中间隔着一个座位——不得不说，对方的集中力无论见识过多少次都让人觉得胆寒。沉浸在状态中的工藤新一总是难以察觉到外面的微小动静，放肆自我在记忆宫殿里长时间畅游。黑羽快斗都坐在这儿好几分钟了，工藤新一看上去还是没有发现。他难得有些拘谨，学着大人的模样点了一杯可口的……橙汁。  
未成年人不能喝酒，而且这种正规店面也不会卖酒给他。

“怎么了，快斗君？”  
工藤新一出声问道。  
是的，本来按照往常来说他应该没那么快发现对方坐在离自己一个座位的位置上，不过这也不能怪他——黑羽快斗的心跳声大的像在打B-BOX。

“工藤学长！”黑羽快斗猛吸一口橙汁，给自己壮胆，“是这样的，刚刚那件事情我想过来亲口跟你说……”  
“我是真的觉得没关系，你不用太慌张。而且魔术师和侦探，确实有些不对头。”  
黑羽快斗不知道为什么失落了一瞬：“怎么说？”  
“魔术不是魔法，总会有原理——而侦探最喜欢的就是扰人美梦。你以后要是真的成为了有名的魔术师，肯定也不想有个人总是过来砸场子把你的魔术手法破解得干干净净吧。”  
工藤新一又翻了一页材料。  
“所以，我们扯平了。”

“……”黑羽快斗捏紧了玻璃杯，他跳下高脚凳，转而坐上挨近工藤新一的那一个，把他们之间的距离消除得完完全全。

“我的全名是黑羽快斗。”  
少年把脸凑到青年面前，盯着他的蓝宝石色眼睛，无比认真。工藤新一都能感受到少年郎呼出的气息。

“以后会成为世界上最了不起的魔术师。”  
“不会让任何人拆穿我的手法。”

“好。”工藤新一笑了起来，和之前客套式的笑容不同，这个青年身上仍然留存着褪不去的少年顽劣之心，意气风发，“我们拭目以待。”  
黑羽快斗也眯眼笑了起来，身心感受到前所未有的舒畅。他明白，恐怕自己今后的人生都不会再平庸下去了。

“不过在这之前，你的脸可以不要凑得这么近吗？公众场合恐怕影响不好。”  
“………………抱歉。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
当然，也不是那么巧合到每次都能在和上次截然不同的店面碰见工藤新一的。上一次他们见面以后，姑且是互换了邮箱，不过也并没有多做联络。虽然是两方都冲着对方下了类似于挑战书一样的东西，不过除此以外似乎还没有其他的话题。  
黑羽快斗于工藤新一和工藤新一于黑羽快斗都是相同的，他们对对方除了各自周围的友人所了解的那些以外，一无所知。  
不过有了一个目标总好过每天碌碌无为。“如何做出千奇百怪的让名侦探看不出手法的魔术”成为了黑羽快斗的阶段性课题。感谢上天——众女生双手紧握朝天泪流满面，因为有了这个目标，她们再也不用担心更衣室的锁孔会被动上什么手脚以便窥视了。黑羽快斗的作息从上课补眠下课玩魔术道具变成了上课看其他著名魔术师的现场视频回放下课研究魔术道具。老师也拿他没辙，毕竟好几次有心点名回答问题黑羽快斗都能够一眼瞄出答案究竟是根号五还是根号三。这由不得他，或许做魔术实践的人都需要一个很好的理工科脑子。  
……但还是想和工藤新一见见面，不为什么，就是因为他研究出了一个很好的魔术想法。可是他又苦恼了起来，因为这个想法需要的场景和道具有些多，就连正式开演之前的尝试性实地操作都很困难。也不是说对一次就过没什么自信啦，但人多少还是要有点儿准备的好。

好在今天天气晴朗，天空似乎都距离自己很高很高。在如此阳光灿烂的日子里黑羽快斗的内心萌生出了一个念头——去找他吧，去找他吧。既然凑不成巧合，那就应该主动出击。  
只要知道工藤新一在日大就足够了，黑羽快斗打开手机翻到了日大的BBS，果然，工藤新一的专业、班级被罗列的一清二楚，甚至连课表都是如此。  
今天的工藤新一刚好在江古田中学放学后的半个小时后下课，这样过去的时间就绰绰有余……所以黑羽快斗翘掉了下午的最后一节课，美名其曰提前打听工藤新一的所在处，即便他已经知道了对方这节课的教室究竟在哪一间。

日大校园确实庞大，不枉费黑羽快斗早来的这一会儿时间。他找到了法学教室，趴在后排窗户那儿偷偷摸摸地看了好一会儿，毫不意外地看见工藤新一正在一手笔记本一手电脑，时不时手指蜷起垫在下巴上低头思索一阵，然后点点头，继续奋笔疾书，配合着在键盘上打起字来。

黑羽快斗在外面待不住，就从后门偷偷溜进去。不知道是不是工藤新一的明星气场太强，前后左右都像被磁场环绕形成微妙的斥力，座位空空。不过黑羽快斗是不在意这些的，倒不如说还方便他坐在工藤新一旁套近乎。高中少年弯腰潜入人群里，悄无声息地坐到了工藤新一的旁边。青年看见了坐在自己旁边的少年，颇为惊讶。

“黑羽，你怎么在这儿？”  
自从他们交换了全名以后就互相称呼对方的姓氏，本想称呼对方为“工藤学长”，不过青年并不是很喜欢这样的上下级称呼，硬生生让黑羽快斗改成了“工藤”；而之前工藤新一不过是顺着中森青子的话叫他“快斗”，突然叫他“黑羽”，似乎倒是显得他们之间还生疏了三分。

“只是觉得我们有段时间没见了，顺便过来散个步？”  
工藤新一皱眉：“现在应该还没到高中生放学的时间吧。”  
黑羽快斗扯着嘴角笑笑：“最后一节自习，可以随便走人。”  
青年摇摇头，没拆穿少年蹩脚的谎言。黑羽快斗望着黑板上那些复杂的条条框框、那些令人头痛的法律条文，他吐吐舌头，揉了下隐隐作痛的太阳穴。这种死板的条文规矩不是很适合他。  
也真亏工藤看得下去。  
他又不忍出声打断工藤新一的学习，光是处在同一个空间就让他觉得很自然了。不过这样的状态也持续不了多久，十五六岁的少年总是爱玩儿的。黑羽快斗在工藤新一的桌子底下装模做样地变了一朵蓝玫瑰，插在工藤放在桌肚的手提包的间隙里——变玫瑰是黑羽快斗每日的例行任务，熟能生巧，变得灵活又精湛。

工藤新一眨眨眼，好像是第一次收到鲜花似的。黑羽快斗本以为自己的贱兮兮的手会被拍掉，谁知道青年只是拿起了这枝玫瑰，手指捻转花茎，盯着花瓣的色泽和微细纹路，脸上的表情变得丰富多彩——起码这样局促的模样是黑羽快斗前所未见的，这让他感到新奇。  
“谢谢。”工藤新一弯着眼睛笑起来。黑羽快斗也被这份快乐感染到了，随即咧出一个更大的笑容，回了一句“不用谢”。  
他正想帮工藤新一拿好玫瑰塞回包的间隙，不想到却碰到了工藤新一一片冰冷的手指。这在温度虽然微凉但也适宜的早秋里显得突兀至极。工藤新一不是擅长将弱点暴露给他人的人，他察觉到了黑羽快斗已经意识到了什么，条件反射地想要把手抽回来。  
但是少年的速度明显比他快了几分，可能这就是魔术师需要的应变能力吧。黑羽快斗一把抓住工藤新一想要抽回去的手，触及到的地方皆是凉意，手心还渗着汗，于是他把另一只手贴上青年的额。

“你发烧了！”  
额头的温度还不低，工藤新一在发着高烧。回想起前两次见面工藤新一的黑咖、现在想起来还有若隐若现的黑眼圈、以及学业事业的双重兼顾……这种不要命地工作行径可以让人一下就为这场病痛找到正确的根源。  
“啊……”工藤新一自己把手背贴上额头，隐隐约约传来了一丝温度。高烧状态下，人的感官直觉变得麻木，他这才意识到自己的喉咙和肺部像被火燎，口鼻间呼出的气息是滚烫炽热的。

“感觉比平常似乎更加精神了一些……就没太在意。”  
黑羽快斗抬手看表，还有二十分钟才下课，工藤新一明显就是不想早退的样子。尽管是秋天——幸好今天他的脖子上围了一层薄薄的围巾，黑羽快斗一把抓下围巾给工藤新一缠上。  
“先这样对付一下。”  
大教室的位置让双手动起来不方便，也不好意思直接挂在人家身上，于是黑羽快斗在工藤新一的颈侧把过长的围巾束起来，系了一个漂亮的、大大的蝴蝶结。工藤新一的下半张脸都埋在了围巾里，鼻尖可以触碰到的地方充盈着洗衣粉的味道。  
“谢谢，黑羽。”  
这是他今天第二次对黑羽快斗道谢。一直以来，除了侦探事务，工藤新一从来没有对同一个人在同一天内怀有重复的感谢。且不提侦探私下生活有多枯燥，可能就是不习惯和别人太过亲近。当然，过于亲近带来的灾难性后果早就在他心里烙下了心理阴影。  
那是……

只要集中注意力，时间就会过得飞快。钟声在不知不觉间响起，工藤新一回过神来才发现自己书本上已经记下了密密麻麻的笔记，而他本人还有些意犹未尽，想同往常一样去图书馆再做点功课。不过今天不一样了——在一旁度秒如年、还有最后一分钟恨不得把教室上那只钟拆下来调快一小时的黑羽快斗可不会给他这个机会。少年就在一旁看着工藤新一收好书包——收东西的时候还把那只玫瑰摆在桌上避免压到它，合上书包之后再插回间隙。黑羽快斗从自己的背包里掏出口罩，往工藤新一的脸上直招呼。

“工藤，这是你弟弟？”  
从课上开始就观察二人互动的邻邻邻邻座同学冲日大明星侦探打了声招呼，有了这一声以后，其他同学——无论男女，三三两两作伴着也停下脚步听着他们的对话。他们看了眼二人极为相似的脸，恍然大悟，原来工藤新一还有个亲弟弟，这实在是长得太像了。

“是——啊——”黑羽快斗拖长了声音回答道，“我家哥哥总是这么不注意照顾自己，他现在发烧了，我只好来带他回家。”  
言外之意很明显，黑羽快斗也拼命地朝工藤新一递过去一个眼神，后者咳嗽了一声。

“小弟弟，你长得真可爱。叫什么名字呀？”  
“黑羽快斗。”少年从掌心变出一朵玫瑰，送给眼前的小姐。  
“咦？不是工藤的亲弟弟吗？”  
“表弟。”黑羽快斗随口答道，“那么事不宜迟，我们就先走了。”  
少年一把抓起工藤新一的手腕，把人拖出重重包围。他们加快步伐走了好一会儿，才彻底甩开不掩视线的人群。黑羽快斗这才发现，工藤新一要比他高一截，也许有个178？180？

停下脚步后，生病时的那种不稳定的心率、悬浮的脚步、全身的麻木和迟钝感如浪潮般涌了上来。工藤新一原地喘了会儿气，太阳穴突突地跳，也不知道是哪根筋一直在被针刺，难受极了。

“工藤，你的宿舍在哪？”  
“我不住在宿舍。”  
因为平常有案子在身，工藤宅的大量书卷是最好的参考项目，而且自己的职业原因总会有些招仇体质，他也不想麻烦别人，所以每天都在学校和家中往返。  
“好吧，那你家在哪？”  
“米花。”

见鬼，来往米花在非交通高峰期的时间坐出租车都要三四十分钟，更别说搭电车了。黑羽快斗看了眼手表，现在也不是什么适合搭电车的时间，估计车厢里早就已经挤得人贴人，不适合病号驻足。  
相反，黑羽宅倒是离日大不远，打车十五分钟左右。出于各种各样的考虑，黑羽快斗已经敲定了答案。

“那来我家吧，你这幅样子也不适合路上奔波太久，需要早点休息。”  
“不、这会麻烦到你的吧？”  
“没关系没关系，我家里也就只有我一个人，就当作我给自己找个伴儿了。到时候打电话回家跟你父母说声就行。”  
“……我爸妈也不在这里，在国外。”

“这不就更没什么好拒绝的了吗？！”  
“……”  
“你会自己做饭？……会不会是一回事，你有力气做饭？”  
“……可以点外卖。”  
“万一病情加重了怎么办？需要叫救护车怎么办？谁帮你叫？”  
“……不……黑羽我觉得我还没有病到这个份……”  
“看看你的黑咖！我每次见到你都喝这苦得要命的该死玩意儿！”  
“……”  
“甚至我敢打赌你已经一个月没有好好睡觉了！”  
“……”

“好吧、好吧。”工藤新一生平第一次感到自己如此挫败，这一定都是生病的缘故，让他的大脑无法正常运转。黑羽快斗在某些方面的执着程度说不定要更胜自己一筹。而且，自己也真的很久没有好好休息过了。那么既然黑羽快斗都不介意的话，就无所谓了吧。  
“就拜托你了。”  
“好嘞！”

黑羽快斗站在路边招了一辆出租车，先让工藤新一上车后自己也跟了上去，报了自家地址。工藤新一围着他的围巾还戴着他的口罩，整个人看上去都暖了一层。生病这会儿也没力气在车上看手机，恰巧前面的车流在排队等着个红灯，车身不再往前，周围的景色也就定格在了这一固有范围内。工藤新一也不知怎么地就困意上涌，脑袋一点一点地，眼睛也慢慢睁不开。

意识断片只需一瞬。

大脑完全空白，没有案子、没有那些折磨自己的脑神经的东西，尽管他自己也挺乐在其中的。眼睛闭上再睁开就是两个时间点。他困倦到几乎睁不开眼，明明只是抬起上眼皮，心跳却因为之前的劳累而跳动得飞快，他有些喘。

“慢慢来，工藤。”  
他努力聚焦，迷迷糊糊地反应过来原来自己睡过去了。身旁的车门已经打开，黑羽快斗转过身蹲了下去。  
“我背你上去吧。”

“小哥注意身体啊，要是还不舒服就得去医院了哦。”  
司机大叔也不急躁，就在这儿晃晃悠悠地等两个孩子下车。他贴心的嘱咐换来了两个人的感谢。工藤新一一开始还用仅剩的理智犹豫要不要给黑羽快斗新添这一项麻烦，后者两只手一直招呼他，恨不得直接圈住他的腿把他拐走。

最后他趴在了黑羽快斗的背上，少年未发育完好的身体里已经隐约透出了未来成年时期的魅力。  
——不是很宽厚但足够稳当，这就够了。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
之后的记忆就不是很清楚了，黑羽快斗让他先冲个澡洗掉被汗浸湿的粘稠感再上床睡觉，但由于客房长久未打理他只好霸占了屋主的床，而屋主本人选择打地铺。事实证明和黑羽快斗推脱是没有任何用处的，对方总会以各种各样的理由达成自己的目的。  
不过已经萎靡到犯迷糊的工藤新一也没有多余的精力去反驳，少年给他拿的或许是自己的衣服，他们中间只有着不到十公分左右的身高差距，穿起来还算是服帖，不会特别显小。等到黑羽快斗从药房回来还带回来一大堆食材准备开工时，工藤新一已经不知道沉睡多久了。  
他先蹑手蹑脚地走到房间里，手指抚上工藤新一的额，热度一点都没有退却。因为生着病，所以睡得并不是很舒服，现在的深度睡眠只是因为长时间的过劳带来的生理反应，过了这段时间以后可能再想进入深度睡眠也会比较困难。  
黑羽快斗撕开退烧贴，贴在工藤新一发热的额上，而后又掀开被子的一角、扭开侦探的睡衣扣子，露出胸膛以上的部分，甩了两下水银温度计，夹进对方的腋下，而后摆弄侦探的身体让他由平躺变为侧卧，再拢好被子——被这样摆弄一番的工藤新一毫无醒来的趋势，看上去一点都没被打扰到。黑羽快斗拿出手机，调了个五分钟后的闹铃。

尽管他本人是那种能不去医院就不去医院的类型，是药三分毒，太过于依赖吊瓶对身体也会有副作用。不过按照工藤新一目前的状况，说不定半夜还真的要去一趟。黑羽快斗也不知道该干些什么，把多余的褥子拿起来铺在地板上以后就坐着，看着房间里的钟，秒针匀速走过。在闹铃震动的同时动身拿出体温计，把人的扣子扣好。

39.4度。  
少年叹了口气，下楼做粥去了，吃药前总得先吃点什么垫垫肚子。

一连过去了四个小时，黑羽快斗过来更换过几回退烧贴，也没忍心把人叫醒，做好的粥品也是温了一遍又一遍。不过已经快11点了，他没由来地知道工藤新一肯定一整天没吃饭，不知道自己怎么会知道这一点，总而言之就当他猜的、是真的、怎么样都可以。长时间未进食势必对胃不好，身体失去能量供应也会恢复得慢一些。  
于是他下定决心把人摇醒：“工藤，醒醒，起来吃点东西，然后吃药了。”

深度睡眠的侦探被重复唤了三四次才幽幽转醒，整个人都头重脚轻的。他缓慢坐起身，把脚蜷起来头抵在膝盖上缓解胸腹的恶心感，黑羽快斗也不催他，只是提醒道：“时间不早，该吃点东西了。”

“……现在……几点了？”  
“晚上11点。”  
“这样……”工藤新一皱紧眉头，才说了一句话，就觉得嗓子眼儿在冒火。高温从身体内部撺掇而出，鼻息间都火燎似的，不适感意外地强烈。  
“已经睡了四个多小时了吗……真是久违……”他感慨。

“请我们的名侦探以后多注意身体可以吗？”听到“久违”两个字的黑羽快斗蹭的一下就有点儿恼，反正他就没见过这么不要命的人，“犯人没抓住，你要是先垮下的话黄泉之下的冤魂都不知道该上哪儿哭去。”

“……对不起。”  
“别对我道歉啊，应该对你自己道歉吧。”

工藤新一生病时变得话少但坦率，没那么多弯弯绕绕，想到什么说什么，估摸着也是没余力去思考有的该不该说有的该不该做。黑羽快斗把碗递到他眼前，看到他虚虚捧着的模样又怕他一个不小心就把粥泼在被褥上，抢回碗，要做什么一目了然。

“黑羽，你对每个人都这么好的吗？”工藤新一吐槽道，黑羽快斗的照顾近乎无微不至，他实在是接受不起对方的好意，何况今天才不过是他们的第三次见面。  
“你是不是破案破太多了？名侦探？”黑羽快斗皱眉，“裁决犯人自然需要考虑再三，但是看到朋友，别说朋友了，即便是一个陌生人有不便，正常人都不会冷眼相望的吧……往大了点说，救人不需要理由。[ 原作中工藤新一对贝尔摩德的台词]”

工藤新一睁大了眼。

幸好工藤新一的身体免疫系统够给力，至少让他们不用半夜爬起来打车去医院，在吃完药以后的短时间内温度就下降了不少。只是长期的休息不足让侦探仍旧需要些时间来恢复身体，故而第二天睁开眼时，闹钟上的时针和分针已经同时指向了12。他揉了揉惺松的睡眼，摸了摸自己的额头，仍有些低烧，全身的关节像是被碾压重组，酸胀不已。  
……余光触及到了床头柜的字条，是黑羽快斗给他留下的。

“工藤要是起床了的话记得吃饭！我已经放在冰箱里了你拿出来热一下就好！药就在床头柜旁边！我去上学啦！”落款还有一朵小小的玫瑰，估计是成了习惯。  
侦探看了眼地上的被褥，少年估计早上走得蛮匆忙，被子乱糟糟的团成一团，睡衣也随意地丢在了上面，毕竟昨天照顾他到挺晚的，而且走得时候还没吵醒他——应该很小心吧。

他去了趟洗手间，果不其然看见黑羽快斗还在里面准备了备用杯子和牙刷，旁边放了字条做说明，让他随意使用。简单洗漱后在冰箱里看见了昨晚的粥品，用保鲜膜覆了碗口。工藤新一舀出一小碗，放进微波炉转两分钟，味道依旧很好。  
慢悠悠地吃完饭，工藤新一才感受到了这原来就是久违的慢生活。没办法，最近警方那里似乎是找到了什么国际性犯罪组织的蛛丝马迹，更不用说有在日本境内活动的迹象，不可能弃之不顾。饶是“日本警察救世主”的工藤新一也逃不过被拉过去一起分析破案，还顺带叫上了好多些外援，包括同他一块儿在高中时期就有点儿名气的服部平次。  
吃完东西以后，工藤新一就回到房间，他的包也被黑羽快斗放在了屋内，里面还有剩余一半电量的笔记本。熟稔地开机、输入密码，桌面上零星的软件里，含有这次案件名字的文档就占了一大半。让他去随意在一个不熟悉——至少还没有正式见过几次面的人的家里来回走动有失偏颇，想要打发时间也就只能自己做点事情。  
一旦沉浸到工作当中时间就变得很快。关门声和一句“我回来了”的人声钻进工藤新一的耳朵，他抬头看了眼黑羽快斗房间的钟——才下午两点，这家伙不会又是翘了课回来的吧。  
脚步离房间越来越近。  
“欢迎回来。”  
黑羽快斗又笑盈盈地重复道：“我回来啦！”  
他看见坐在床上办公的工藤新一，眼睛都亮了起来，毕竟这还是他记忆中为数不多回到有人气的家里来，着实开心不已。只不过瞟了眼床头柜后，发亮的眼睛又带了点不满。

“工藤，你吃过药了吗？”  
“啊。”工藤新一这才把视线转到黑羽快斗脸上，“……忘记了。”

侦探又补充着挽救点儿什么：“不过你做的粥我喝完了，味道很好，谢谢。”  
“那也要记得吃药啊。”  
黑羽快斗叹了口气，对方明显就是捏着他的软肋讲话，也不好意思多说什么，只是出门倒了杯热水回来，看着工藤新一吞掉白色的药片。  
之后他们有的没的聊起天来，黑羽快斗声称自己今天绝对没翘课，学校正在准备文化祭，一些琐碎的事情还没轮到他头上，索性就早点回来。  
工藤新一点点头，对这次理由表示信赖。

第三天，工藤新一的病已经完全好了。他认为自己也不该久留，这次黑羽快斗也没想出一些执拗的理由留他下来。只是在工藤新一给他几张万元钞票表示“车费和药费怎么能让一个高中生负担顺便还有一部分是住宿费”时推脱着没要，条件改成了“下次请我吃顿饭就好”，明着就是想要和工藤新一继续来往。工藤新一犹豫了好半天，完全没有平常推理时的那种果断，但他还是应允了。黑羽快斗简直就像是一口咬定工藤新一绝对不是那种喜欢拖欠人情的家伙，顺理成章地得到了满意的答复。  
只是黑羽快斗也没有敲定吃饭的日子，不过地点倒是想好了，就在江古田钟楼的附近。每天给工藤新一发消息无一例外都是一些生活琐事……也、也不能算是琐事吧，就是那些他觉得有意思的事情，也不知道工藤新一觉得有没有意思。打怪能升级，操作多了就会变得轻车熟练，这一点在发短信这件事上也不例外。黑羽快斗发现那个推理狂只有对他提出的学校怪谈表示兴趣，看似轻描淡写实则兴致冲冲地点破其中的谜题。

黑羽快斗也不知怎地有点发蔫，想着工藤新一欠他的人情还没有还上，就有些自作主张地下了一封挑战书。  
“一个月后，我们学校的文化祭就要正式开幕了。”  
“名侦探，有兴趣来尝试破译我准备的不可能被破译的魔术吗？”

不出一分钟，对面传来回复。  
“乐意至极，黑羽魔术师。”  
黑羽快斗几乎能看见对方屏幕后笑得有点孩子气而有张狂的脸。名侦探并没有想象中的那么清冷不善言辞，反而还有点少年的意气风发。  
他就喜欢他这一点。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
黑羽快斗踏入日大，手上拿着几张入学证明。樱花开得很好看，洋洋洒洒地被风卷走，阳光落了下来。  
他本来应该去国外进行魔术师进修，只不过事与愿违，临时决定还是在国内读完大学，储备些知识。尽管这些知识并不是那么和专业对口，刑侦专业和魔术看上去完全不搭价。

三年了。  
黑羽快斗在心里默念。

高一的时候，他和关东名侦探工藤新一结识，成为了友人。第三次和工藤新一见面，是出自他的主动，哪料想得到还撞见了对方的病体，而后把人带回家照顾。对方想要补偿其中的费用，他没要，替代条件是由他提个时间地点，让工藤新一请客吃饭。不过黑羽快斗一想好了在江古田钟楼附近吃个饭但没想好时间，就先让名侦探来参加江古田中学一个月后的文化祭，还下了封现如今看上去不成气候的挑战书，让对方试着去破解自己的自信作。  
在那之后他们也有在路上碰见然后到处逛逛，名侦探依然在工作和学习当中奔波，一点儿休息的时间都没留给自己。所以黑羽快斗自然肩负起让这位日理万机的铁人休息的任务。

但事情是从文化祭开始的前两天不对劲的。

文化祭临近，那些琐碎的小事终于还是跑到了黑羽快斗的头上来，起码要参与彩排，也就无法和工藤新一私下碰面了。  
他们还是照常发短信，只是文化祭开始的前两天的晚上，他的消息石沉大海。起初黑羽快斗没有在意，听工藤新一说之前他一直在追查的组织没什么进展，让警方那边也足够头疼。后来仔细想想又不对了，石沉大海的那一天明明是工藤新一陪他的那个青梅竹马一起去游乐园玩耍的日子，怎么就没音信了。  
黑羽快斗皱紧眉头，心里单方面地和大忙人打起赌来，脸上满是气鼓鼓的表情——“我就给你两天的时间，后天的文化祭一定要来啊。”  
然而工藤新一并没有如期而至。

说不生气是不可能的，黑羽快斗在开场之前，从幕后望向本该出现那个人的座位的方位，那里空空如也，他捏紧了手上显示数十条未拨通的记录的手机，自己不自觉地咬紧了牙关。倒不是说他们关系有多好——只是那个工作狂、就算是不能来，好歹也应该发条短信吧！  
可是魔术师有自己的职业标准，无论内心多么波澜起伏，只要站上被镁光灯照射的舞台，则要完成完美的表演。黑羽快斗压着内心的不满，嬉皮笑脸地为观众带去了欢声笑语。事后他当然是又打了好几遍工藤新一的电话，听着嘟嘟的声音冰冷地响着然后销声，切成机械女声——

“请在‘哔——’的一声以后留下您的语音信息。”  
前几十个电话当中，黑羽快斗并没有留语音，但这次就像是下达最后通牒，他原地深呼吸几次，说道——

“别让我不战而胜，名侦探，你不是这样的人吧。”

可就连这通语音留言都没得到回复。第二天赶上周末，黑羽快斗终于意识到了事情有什么不对劲。  
——可能不是工藤新一故意不回复他的所有消息。  
而是，他没办法回复？

侦探游走在刀尖上，想窥探工藤新一命的人肯定大有人在，毕竟被这个侦探亲手送进监狱、甚至丢了性命的罪犯肯定是有的，也许工藤新一被人蓄意报复——  
想到这里，黑羽快斗打了个寒噤。他立刻披上外套出门。工藤新一家的地址很好找，网上随便搜搜都能弹出来搜索结果——这会儿黑羽快斗又有些抱怨起互联网的发达了，个人信息这么容易暴露，那么工藤新一不就是生活在随时都有可能发生危险的环境里吗。

工藤宅看上去像是没人在家，纵使黑羽快斗在外面摁烂门铃，也没有人出来为他开门。他站在门口，就连地面好像都变得烫脚，总让他想要自己背后长双翅膀，从窗户进去看看里面是不是真的没有人在。这天他也不知道自己发什么疯，就在外面站到夜幕伸展，念及堆成山的作业，只能先打道回府。  
第二天又重复着之前的举动，只不过这次惊动到了旁边的住户。一位满头白发，体型偏胖的老人疑惑地往他这边看了一眼。

“少年，你来这里是在找人的吗？”  
“对的、对的。”黑羽快斗看这位年长者似乎是知道点什么事情的样子，点头的频率比任何时候都要快，“我是工藤新一的朋友。请问他现在是不在家吗？”  
“嗯……可能这段时间都不在了吧。毕竟他好像要出国一段时间。”

“出……国……？”  
“是啊。”  
“那他有说什么时候回来吗？”  
“不知道呢，但听说可能要长住一段时间哦。”  
黑羽快斗也不知道为什么自己会手心会泛着寒气。  
“……原来如此，谢谢您。”

“长住”究竟是多久，他不知道，他只知道对方这样不辞而别就是三年——至少知道没事就好。况且一般来说，对一个认识了不到两个月的人不应该抱有太大的念想，黑羽快斗承认自己是有些奇怪了，他像个怪人，总是念念不忘工藤新一，就好像在漫长时间当中找到的珍宝突然消失不见。可是黑羽快斗又像个偏执狂，看到自家竹马闷闷不乐的少女自然掌握了几分缘由，中森青子曾经收集了很多关于工藤新一的情报——比如他破解过的案件详情、高中时期出席的文化祭录像、在工藤优作或者工藤有希子的访谈当中出现过的几个镜头……但是黑羽快斗拒绝接受，他也不知道为何，就总觉得明明大家都在现实当中碰面过，却还要寻着互联网找一些过往的事情，倒不如听对方亲口畅谈。好像提前看到这些就会失去将来他们碰面的谈资、失去聊天时的雅兴。  
他一直都觉得自己能和工藤新一再一次碰面。

黑羽快斗智商不低，相反，高得出奇，高中时期学校为他们请来一位心理专家开讲座，人手一份问卷，黑羽快斗做完以后不出半天，江古田中学开始全校的广播找人，“黑羽快斗”这几个字响了足足四分钟，直到黑羽快斗揉着头发堵着耳朵像听见什么不可听见的东西似的踏进教师办公室才罢休。那专家看到来人仰头呐喊一声，把问卷大力拍在桌上，震得本人也扑棱一声站起，指着黑羽快斗，兴奋得快要跳起来。  
“千年一遇的天才啊！江古田要创造奇迹了！”  
黑羽快斗带着疑问“哈”了一声，这才明白专家说他是IQ400比爱因斯塔还要多一倍的前无古人后无来者的天才，惹得整栋教学楼突然响起剧烈的掌声和喝彩，声音大到地面都快被掀翻，一看原来是连接全校广播的麦克风没关上，他们的对话明明白白清清楚楚地落入了每个人的耳中。  
黑羽快斗摇身一变成为名人，老师们都盼着他将来能出国深造，争取从20、不、18岁开始一年一个诺贝尔奖。只可惜上帝给人开一扇窗的同时又关了通往天堂的巨门，这个从小就有远大志向的未来魔术师哪个国家都没去，铁了心地留在日本，志愿就填在隔壁大学，等同暴殄天物。对于黑羽快斗来说，这项决定已经够让步了，本来他还没打算上大学直接出国进修魔术的。只不过魔术来源于生活，他相信多涉猎点领域一定能给自己带来更多灵感，总而言之，一切为了魔术。

……也不全是，他心里的那点小九九藏得挺好，没给其他人知道，除了仿佛洞悉一切的青梅和不可思议的女巫。

黑羽快斗先去宿舍布置了一番，说起来这届安排也不知道是什么地方出了问题，把大一新生和大四生安排在一块儿住。黑羽快斗看了眼宿舍名单，虽然是四个人的房间但还空着一个名额，除了自己以外的人是……

见鬼，白马这家伙怎么也在这里。黑羽快斗抽了抽额角。这家伙当初是高二那会儿转到江古田中学去的，结下了不少梁子。  
另外一位则是“服部平次”，在印象中似乎也是一名侦探。一个白马探就已经够让人对付了，黑羽快斗摁压着太阳穴，一下子没想起更多关于这个关西侦探的事情来。

你们侦探都这么喜欢来这里上学吗？

黑羽快斗捏着名单纸的手都在微微颤抖，想要把手上拖着的拉杆箱就地丢弃。该死，三年的时光也不只是让他有点外表的变化的，比如身高突破185什么的，除去一个正常的身份，他还多了一点不正常的名头。黑羽快斗简直想要翻个白眼，大不了这宿舍不住了，回家住也不是不方便。  
其实认真说起来，这也不是个玩笑话。

不过还是先去宿舍一趟了，只不过屋内空荡荡的，黑羽快斗本以为自己在外面晃悠地够久了，没想到自己竟然还是第一个到宿舍的人。他拉开拉杆箱，把一些日用品拿出来放好，坐在铺好的床上玩了会儿手机，也没等到另外两个人。  
宿舍关系搞不好等同于大学生活失败一半，黑羽快斗本以为正常来说会是这么个情况。但他这会儿眨眨眼睛想了想，他的另外两个舍友可也不是什么正常人，用正常人的理论往他们身上套甚至可会变成一种大不敬。

黑羽快斗往后一倒，摊在床上。叮咚一声，有消息对话框弹了出来，备注是小泉红子。  
“这次的任务，你最好还是放弃哦。”  
黑羽快斗挑了挑眉，面不改色地回复，也不知道这是和这个奇诡的女人相识以来的第几千次否认：“这是在说什么啊。”  
对方很快地再次回复：“告知光阴的古老钟塔，敲出第两万次钟响时，光之魔人便将自东方天空降临，一举歼灭所有犯罪者。”  
“……你又搞什么鬼东西，是占卜吗。”  
“不是占卜，这可是邪神路西法私下告诉我的预言。第两万次钟响的时间就是你在预告函上写的那一天，至于信不信，就由你自己判断了。”  
“……”

黑羽快斗没什么心情再回复下去，索性把手机摔在一边，自己抱着枕头滚进床。真的是哪壶不开提哪壶，什么事情都能让他想到那个不辞而别的人。“一举歼灭所有犯罪者”？别开玩笑了。想要逮捕他这个恶徒，最根本的就是能破解他的魔术。  
然而他的魔术将会是无人能解，包括工藤新一。

不过。  
“哪怕是不可能被破译的——”  
“可也别让我不战而胜啊。”  
“名侦探。”

黑羽快斗闷在枕头里，嘟嘟囔囔，声音闷闷的。听上去不像是18岁的大学生，倒像是耍脾气的小朋友。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
越临近预告函的日子，气氛越热烈。倒不是说有什么特别的情况，只是基德的粉丝团体正在逐步壮大，皆是打着过去欣赏表演的旗号，在网路上大肆晒着粉丝手制的应援牌和标语，仅此而已。黑羽快斗滑着屏幕，看到这样的新闻笑了两声。  
那么、就开始行动吧。

预告函上表明的时间是在明晚，黑羽快斗今天只不过是先过来踩踩点。“偷走钟楼”听上去是个大工程，但是魔术师总是能够出其不意，他也同往常一样坚信这一次的表演能够让观众大呼过瘾。  
安置好了魔术中需要准备的道具后，黑羽快斗哼着调调，趁旁人不注意潇潇洒洒地走了。在不是怪盗基德的时候，他就是丢在人群里根本没有人注意的普通学生。只不过是一袭白衣、一顶礼帽、一只单片眼镜，就让他的人生再也没有驶向正常的轨道。成为第二代怪盗基德也有两年了，相比起两年前的大无畏，他也不是没想过自己会不会有朝一日真的会被逮捕归案，潘多拉没找到、老爹的死因也无从下手，到时候自己应该怎么办。想到这儿，黑羽快斗压下嘴角，好心情消散得干干净净。  
……而且那位名侦探肯定也想不到吧，当初生病时候照顾自己的少年竟然是未来在社会上掀起波澜的怪盗。黑羽快斗摇摇头，这会儿天上飘起了毛毛雨，他忘记带伞了。不过还好，离电车站只差一条马路的距离，只要过了这个红绿灯，路程就会缩短很多。  
红灯信号迟迟不变绿，在细雨的蒙雾中闪成重影。黑羽快斗就站在路边等信号灯变化，眼睛盯着红灯放空了脑袋开始天马行空，想到什么就是什么，也没个准头。直到信号灯变绿，他还在原地愣了两秒，瞥见周围人群开始流动以后，才想起来该走了。  
长时间盯着灯光让他的眼前一时之间有点泛白，看不清周围。黑羽快斗边走边夸张地眨眨眼，想让眼前的这团雾气快些消散，但可惜未果，还是需要时间来弥补这些缺失的色块。

四个高中生模样的学生从黑羽快斗身旁经过，他们每个人都给自己撑着一把伞，黑羽快斗这会儿还在和斑驳的白色色块作斗争，没多注意，只是记得侧身给伞面让了个位置。但是四把伞挨在一块儿总显得拥挤，少年少女们聊着聊着就不由自主地往旁边走半步留出些空位来，唯一没说话的少年的伞不小心撞上了黑羽快斗。  
身高没有不够高，还打着伞，一开始黑羽快斗并没能看见对方的脸。只不过撑伞的少年倒是匆匆抬起头，轻轻说了声。  
“抱歉。”

黑羽快斗什么都感觉不到了。他愣在原地，不自觉地张开嘴，却发不出一点声音来。眼前的白色色块渐渐消散，染上了那个人的颜色，被那个人的身影填充。  
尽管戴着眼镜，但是这张脸分明就是……！

少年并没有多做停留，一声抱歉后就转过身和另外三个人靠在一块儿继续往前走。  
“柯南君，没想到你会陪我们一起过来，真的是谢谢你啦。”  
“步美，没必要和他这么客气啦！既然已经是少年侦探团的一员，当然是要一起行动啊！”  
“元太！你好歹也为柯南着想一下嘛！人家可是在国外十几年没回来了哦！”  
“来都来了，就不要吵架了……”

黑羽快斗愣怔着看着对方离自己越来越远，心里的那些思绪和演练了三年的话不断膨胀，撑满了胸腔，根本无法从细窄的喉头一次性全都倾吐出来。三年前和那个人相处的时光一帧帧的穿梭脑海中，那些快乐的、愉悦的……根本没有悲伤和痛苦时光。  
这一切只变成了一个名字。

“工藤——！”  
但是对方已经淹没在了人群中。雨伞花花绿绿的，混在一块儿便再也找不到正确的那一把。黑羽快斗不知道自己那一声究竟用了多大的力气，只知道自己的胸腔正在剧烈起伏，而他自己也在拼命呼吸汲取氧气，喉咙里甚至有些血的味道。直到车鸣笛不断催促才发现自己还站在斑马线上，赶忙跨步到人行道上，而后又转向对面的位置，眼球不断转动，企图找到刚刚的少年。

冷静一点。  
黑羽快斗，冷静一点啊！

他猛地蹲下身去，两手捂着脸，强迫自己冷静。雨变大了一些，足够沁进人的衣物里，湿润到肌肤。他就蹲在那儿被雨淋，也不管周围人是什么视线，只是想让自己停止工作的大脑再度运转起来。  
怎么说也顶着个IQ400的帽子，可不能丢人。

黑羽快斗闭上眼睛，脑海里重新浮现刚刚短暂的几秒钟。  
……身高不对，三年前碰到工藤的时候，他应该有180，和自己差的不多，刚刚看到的少年的头顶才刚刚触到自己嘴唇左右的位置，他们应该相差至少十公分；而且工藤都是个大学生了，怎么可能还穿着高中生的校服，况且那张脸，虽然长得很像，但是比起工藤来说的确还没长开，摆明了是个货真价实的高中生，不存在穿着校服cosplay的情况。  
黑羽快斗又深呼吸几口，躁动的神经平缓了下来。他抬起脚步，继续往车站的方向走。  
只不过是长得像罢了，怎么可能会有人返老还童啊。黑羽快斗，你傻了吗。  
理清思绪后，他的脑袋里装满的则又是明天行动的PLAN ABCD了。

“柯南君？怎么了？从刚刚开始就不怎么说话了，果然还是太勉强你了吗？”  
吉田步美发现走在身边的男孩身体突然僵直了一瞬，尽管只是一瞬，但是也被心细的女孩儿察觉到了。  
“没什么。”  
圆谷光彦接道：“话说，刚刚我听到后面有个人超大声地喊了一个名字。”  
小岛元太同意：“对的！哪怕这里商场声音这么大我也都听见了，喊的好像是‘工藤’诶。”  
吉田步美突然想起什么似的：“说起来！柯南君长得真的很像工藤新一哦！就是那个关东的名侦探，从高中时期就出名了呢！帝丹的老师都说看到你就像看到了当年的工藤学长！不过柯南君在国外这么久，应该不清楚吧。”  
“……呃、不，我听说过一点……就是在现在借住的那位博士那里。”  
“也对，听说博士家离工藤学长家很近嘛。下次记得带我们过去玩哦，我也想看看博士的各种有趣的发明！”  
“我也要去我也要去！”

少年不着痕迹地在校裤上扒弄两下，擦去手心渗出的冷汗，他又推了推眼镜，没有度数的镜片架在鼻梁上只不过是徒增重量，要不是它能帮助破案恐怕他也不会一直戴着。  
当然，能帮助他的也并非只有破案，还有幼稚的、毫不成熟的伪装。  
尽管来到江古田，不是没想过会不会有那么微小的几率撞上那个人，可真的没想到竟然会这么缘分。少年呼了一口气，好让心跳声小些，震得他自己的耳朵都有点疼，不知道是不是因为被吓的。

日夜翻转，从夜变成昼，昼再染成夜。预告函上的时间稳速临近。  
“现在距离预告的时间还有28分30秒。”  
黑羽快斗拨弄警车的后视镜，熟练地换上衣服，脸上覆着软质面具，再抬头，便完全是不一样的面孔。  
“江古田警官、27岁、单身、泉水阳一。”  
想要在没有吊车、长梯的情况下接近那有点高度的钟表盘可不是一件简单事，最好的方法就是伪装潜入内部，从楼内攀爬至表盘，然后开始他精心准备的魔术表演。他把准备好的白披风团进白礼帽里，用着警官的身份汇报：“巡逻时发现了一名疑似基德的男子。”  
听闻情报的巡逻队长大惊失色，向中森银三确认后，允许泉水阳一进入钟楼顶部向中森组长进行更加详细的回报。

——这可真是太容易了，果然白马那小子不在，我就像进入无人之境一样自在嘛！  
泉水阳一抱着所谓怪盗基德的衣物，扶正帽檐，朝着目的地奔去。

“他来了吧，大小姐。”  
“是的，绝对错不了。”小泉红子站在围观群众当中，周围呼喊基德的声音快要把她的言语吞没，她绯红而又通透的眼直直盯着天空上方盘旋的一架直升机，心中的不安隐隐扩大。她发给黑羽快斗的那条短信绝非儿戏，这可能是她这一年得到的最坏的预言，“是那架。我能感觉到他释放出了和黑羽一样的同样强烈的气息，宛如恶魔一般狡猾敏捷，又带着一双能透视人心的慧眼。”  
“他到底是谁？”

“这就是基德的白色礼帽啊。”负责一部分警员的长官把无线电放进口袋，扫视了泉水阳一手上的物品，“不过请你先拿出警察手册和证明。”  
“好的。”  
泉水阳一从口袋里掏出证件，递交给眼前的长官。身份认证是必然的，他也做好了万全的准备，极为自信地肯定自己能对任何问题都对答如流。流畅地报出姓名和生日后，对“警政号码”也是信手拈来。  
“628605 524810”  
周围的警员诧异地看着他，“泉水阳一”捂住嘴，发现事情的不妙。  
“怪盗基德！”

——“怪盗基德既然擅长伪装，那么他一定能记得一般人记不住的东西。这是警政厅过来支援的那位少年说的。”

“我再重复一次，现在请封锁钟楼的所有出入口，在我下达指示之前绝对不能打开。这样的话，想要抓住那家伙就等于瓮中捉鳖。”  
“我们在三楼洗手间把目标跟丢了！”  
“冷静下来，他现在应该还在你们附近。洗手间内部应该有一个通风口，检查一下螺丝是不是松掉了？”  
“螺丝真的松掉了！”  
“那么他就在里面，你们可以继续追击。”

黑羽快斗还没卸下警员的服饰，倒是软质面具不知道被丢到什么地方，露出原本的脸来。他在黑暗中眨巴眼睛，显然已经适应了这样的环境。然而在通风口道爬行当中，身后竟然传来了一点光亮。  
“没错！他就在这！”

有没有搞错啊！黑羽快斗微微偏过头去，额上掉下一滴冷汗。  
今天的警官未免也太聪明了吧！……还是说，有谁在暗中指导他们？

会是谁呢？

“报告，我是D小队的中村，目标似乎是想要通过通风口出去。我目前的具体位置并不是很清楚，但肯定的是刚刚我上了一层楼，现在在四楼。”  
“我是D小队的中村，现在在通风口的出口，把目标跟丢了。”中村四处张望了一下，确认没发现任何人的踪影。  
“你现在的位置是？”  
“这里是……”

“我现在在四楼东侧的走廊，目标已经解除了他的警察伪装！请求支援。”  
意料之外的声音在中村头上响起，他万万没想到自己的目标竟然就站在上头类似窗檐的边角，稍有不稳就会从四楼的高度坠下去摔成一滩烂泥。怪盗基德熟稔地变换声线，通过无线电扰乱警方的安排。他笑了一下，对着中村喷出准备好的奇怪气体，后者立刻昏睡了过去。

听着耳麦里的对话，总有人会疑惑起来。  
“奇怪了。要在警员密集的空间里解除伪装，就像是寄居蟹脱掉外壳飘在海里一样，我实在是不理解他为什么要这么做。”

第两万次钟声响起，这意味着预告的时间都到来。在上空盘旋的警员、地面围观的群众，顿时都安静下来，眼睛死死盯着面前的钟楼。不知道从什么地方喷出大量的气体，把钟楼遮盖的严严实实，等到气体散去，钟楼上的时针和分针竟然已经消失不见了。  
群众霎时尖叫、呼喊，“怎么回事”指针竟然不见了”“不愧是基德大人”的疑问和赞叹此起彼伏。

“嗯？它在晃动？”  
“啊，你是说直升机……”  
“不是的。不好意思，能麻烦您让直升机更靠近钟楼一些吗？”

中森银三气得跳脚，他冲向顶部的钟塔机房，从被迷昏，强撑意识的警员口中得知怪盗基德的去向后，身体探出通风口，看见站在钟表盘上，一袭白色西服、一顶礼帽和一只单片眼镜的怪盗基德像是早有准备的站在那儿等着他的到来。不等中森银三向无线电汇报完，怪盗基德从口袋里掏出一把扑克枪，精准地射出一张扑克打掉了中森银三手中的无线电，扑克也嵌进一旁的墙体。  
黑桃A。可以是Ace of spades，也可以是死亡。

“中森警部，真不好意思。恐怕今天我没有那么多的时间陪你们瞎耗了。看样子，你们这次找了一个脑袋还不错的Joker来做同伴。我想请这位把刻在数字表盘上的暗号给解开。”  
怪盗基德话音刚落，就听见直升机的引擎声在他耳边响起，外表的幕布因气流的原因晃动着，亲抚在他的身上。实不相瞒，他的poker face显然碎了一瞬。

“他在烟幕升起的同时，关掉了数字表盘上的照明。再将他事先准备好的一张巨大的幕布覆盖在数字表盘上，这样一来，就可以利用投影仪把失去指针的钟表盘的画面投影在幕布上制造假象。”  
“我想他现在一定在幕布里面窃取指针上的宝石。目暮警官，你的枪就先借我一下啦。”  
直升机上的、那“带着慧眼宛如恶魔般狡猾的”少年持着手枪，轻松对准挂着幕布的一角，果决地扳动扳机，子弹流畅地射出，切断了勾着幕布的钉子。  
幕布的一角彻底被风吹了起来，怪盗基德的身影落进眼中。

可恶，没想到这么近会有一架直升机，这下子可没办法用滑翔翼逃脱了啊，怎么办，该怎么办——  
怪盗基德咬紧牙关，坐在直升机上随便乱开枪的家伙毋庸置疑就是今天的Joker，感觉不像是成熟的警部，更像是血气方刚的少年人，不然谁会做出这种不小心就会伤及无辜的危险举动。  
被可能是同龄人压制住的怒气、不甘、好胜心在怪盗基德——也是黑羽快斗的心中彻底发出巨大的炸响。他自认为自己本该顺利完成的魔术此刻成为了失败作，任谁都会有种难以平息的遗憾。况且，黑羽快斗的表演不应该那么被轻易的破解。  
哪怕是以这种方式——不是正式的魔术师，而是江洋大盗的身份，也不应该如此。

“放心，我绝对不会打到人的。”  
“好了，魔术表演应该也要接近尾声了，表演者是时候出面谢幕了。”  
他眯起一只眼，单眼瞄准目标。

怪盗基德毫不犹豫地朝幕布上方用来固定的绳索开枪，两发扑克切断了两根绳索，幕布失去支撑掉了下来。他躺在大且柔软的幕布里，身体被幕布包裹，一同坠入人群当中。警方和群众无不被震惊，硬生生地看着被追到无路可走的怪盗再一次以几乎不可能完成的方式脱逃。  
怪盗基德仰面下坠，他尝试看清直升机里的Joker究竟是什么样的人——  
幕布将他盖了起来，也遮蔽了他的视线，轻轻落地。

你要从这里面找到他是不可能的啦。  
直升机上的少年耸耸肩膀，脸上挂着无奈。

中森银三传来了怪盗基德在数字表盘上刻下的暗号，目暮警官挠着头，对着对讲机回复道。  
“果然我还是没看懂啊，不过这也是重要证物了。况且这个结果不也挺好的吗，钟楼平安无事也算是粉碎了基德的行动计划嘛！”

少年托腮笑了一下。  
这你可就错了，目暮警官，这个暗号换成罗马音母音顺时针念出就是：  
“这笔财产我是不会交给你们的。”  
他留下暗号交给警方，总归要花时间破解，这样的话，那钟楼原本的拆迁计划也要推迟了吧。  
这只不过是从所有人手上保护了钟楼而已。

“说起来啊，没想到江户川君的脑袋也这么好！”  
少年被冷不丁地喊了名字，说实话，他还不怎么习惯现在的称呼，肩膀僵直一瞬，表情也变得喜感又精彩。  
“啊！说的也是！”  
“毕竟新一哥哥总是教我这方面的事情嘛！”

“说起来，这个小偷他叫做什么……”  
看着目暮警官对着暗号沉思的模样，少年止住嘴，也不再多问。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
可——恶——  
黑羽快斗在宿舍里翻来滚去，这才开学没多久他就想翘课，现在窝在被窝里发出些奇奇怪怪的声音。  
——搞什么啊！那家伙！到底是什么人啊！

偷窃钟楼的表演失败了，他随着幕布坠下去时试图看清楚这次脑袋意外特别好的Joker的模样。可惜幕布太宽大，他没看清楚就落在地上。只依稀看见对方似乎真的是个少年郎，三十岁？二十岁？甚至更加年轻。  
这简直比被经验老道的中森银三逮捕还要让人灰心丧气！  
黑羽快斗拼命锤打枕头泄愤，而且宿舍里还就他一个人，也不知道另外两个人究竟要什么时候才过来上学。他寂寞得像个孤寡老人，一肚子的闷气没处泄。  
怪盗是不是应该拓展一下业务，比如黑掉警视厅的系统翻翻看能不能找到那个少年的档案。  
——只是想想而已。

黑羽快斗一想到这个少年就来气，他仍然滑动屏幕翻看昨天的新闻，按道理来说不应该是这样……幕后的功臣根本没有出现在画面里，就连边角都没有，明明那位只是过来凑个热闹的目暮警官也都不小心闯进了中森银三带领的一票警员的合照里。  
能和警部坐同一架直升机、甚至控制了现场的少年，要么智商超群要么有一定家庭背景，也许两个都占，说不定就是一个像白马探那样的家伙。黑羽快斗想到那个装模作样的侦探就来气，怪盗和侦探势不两立，结果上天把他们安排成室友，现在只希望对方保持现状永远不要来。黑羽快斗一时间觉得自己回到了高一刚开始时口出“侦探有什么好的，充其量不过只是一个只能在魔术师后面吹毛求疵的评论家罢了”此类狂言的时刻。说实话，他还没有打心底里扭转对侦探的偏见，工藤新一确实特别，但还没到火候。

手机再度弹出消息栏，这次不是什么熟人，而是大学班群的班委。黑羽快斗扫了眼信息，原来是向他征求表演意愿的。日大在半期会和帝丹高中联合开一次文化祭，似乎有人高中时期认识黑羽快斗，随意联络一下，他会魔术的事情自然被班委知晓。  
这次就是来询问黑羽快斗愿不愿意在文化祭上表演的事情。尽管离半期时间还长，不过空暇时间充足的大学生想要尽早做好两手准备。  
如果黑羽快斗没记错的话，帝丹高中就是工藤新一读过的高中。他无语凝噎，为什么这幅场景那么的似曾相识，又有工藤新一的影子，又是一场文化祭，接下来会是什么？又是一次不告而别？  
黑羽快斗扯着嘴角笑了两声，不过思前想后，当下的现实是他都不知道工藤新一现在在哪个大洲上……刚刚那一通纯粹是气的……哪怕帝丹高中是工藤新一上过的学校现在也和他没关系了，开什么玩笑，现在的工藤新一少说也得21岁。  
冷静以后的黑羽快斗自然是不会拒绝一场精彩表演的请求，于是他灵活的手指在屏幕上飞速地敲起字，回复同意以后又询问了一些准备要求。

“两周之后会到帝丹高中以游园的形式促进两校交流……吗。”  
黑羽快斗不自觉地轻轻念出屏幕上的字句，他咧嘴笑了出来，时间倒是掐得不错。  
宝石可不等人。因为google上已经弹出大写加粗的标题，一眼就明白了内容。

“‘漆黑之星’再度现世！它是否会成为怪盗基德的下一个目标？”

“新一啊，回来以后的这段时间有没有感觉身体上还有特别不适的情况？”  
“嗯……如果没能完全变回去这点给我的心理上造成创伤算特别不适的话，那应该是有的。”工藤新一——现在是江户川柯南，他坐在工藤宅隔壁的阿笠博士家里，手上拿着一本不知道读了多少遍的《福尔摩斯探案集》，仍然像第一次阅读时津津有味。  
三年前的难案让他结识了众多好友，甚至包括FBI和日本公安的人。只可惜最后端下老巢时他不小心被黑手击中吞下了名为APTX4869的毒药，本以为就会这样死透，结果身体缩小成了12岁左右的模样。后来组织的高层基本都被秘密逮捕归案，但是日本当中不乏留有残党，很难断言这些丧心病狂的残余分子会不会做出什么危险举动来。为了保证他和身边人的安全，工藤夫妇决定把工藤新一带出国外生活一段时间，他变小的事实也被严密封锁——由内而外，他自己也被下了不能和外人接触的命令。  
一切发生的很快，他在事发的第二天就拿到了新的通讯设备，原来的那一只在被击中的时候损毁了……除此之外还有新的身份证明和越洋机票。鬼知道当初他是怎么在三秒之内给自己编了这样一个假名，在一旁的工藤有希子听闻这个名字以后都在轻笑调侃他品味难道就到这里为止了吗。  
和组织对抗的中途才明白灰原哀原来也和组织有关系，连这个名字都不过是一个假名而已。不过工藤新一对其本名“宫野志保”念不惯，她也不在意，所以称谓照旧，没做改变。  
灰原哀一直在帮他研发解药，只不过组织的计划太过长远，早期的研究报告存放的磁盘早就已经被销毁。12岁的工藤新一和18岁的工藤新一毋庸置疑千差万别——但是等到三年多过去了，身体年龄恢复到15、16岁的工藤新一就和18岁的工藤新一差不了多少，但是和本该已经21岁的自己仍然产生了未知的差距，这个未知就在他不知道如果按照正常的轨迹自己这个时候会变成什么样。不过好歹都已经再生长到这个地步，解药对他来说也没有什么必要性，他还是想回到日本故土生活的。只是清除残党的工作远比想象中复杂，拗不过工藤新一的执着，工藤夫妇还是同意让他回国，只不过同他约法三章，不是以“工藤新一”的身份回去，而是“江户川柯南”，对于这一点，他本人也是表示立刻赞同。  
现在的江户川柯南暂住在阿笠博士家中，工藤宅肯定是不能贸然回去久住的。用全新的身份转入自己的母校帝丹高中，对外宣称自己自幼就被父母带离日本，阔别十年。但是这张和工藤新一几近一模一样的脸就算戴了副眼镜也没办法逃过别人的视线，更何况三年前他在日本还赫赫有名，只得随口捏造说自己和工藤新一是表兄弟，有点血缘关系怎么说都会影响基因，只不过他们俩的影响似乎大了点儿。这让少年侦探团的其他三个人不满了好几天，因为之前江户川柯南说自己知道工藤新一可是多托了博士的福，丝毫没有提起竟然还有这一层密不可分的关系。  
而再说回当初离开之前，和曾经的好友，例如毛利兰、铃木园子等人，则由工藤夫妇代为传达出国消息。

——不过，这样想想的话……  
江户川柯南把厚重的书本搁在头上，然后又遮在脸前，也不知道在掩饰些什么。他又想起来上一次在江古田突然碰见黑羽快斗。  
……看样子他并不知道我出国了吧。  
毕竟那会儿他们认识不久，工藤夫妇也不知道这号友人的存在，便忘记转告了。  
也不是说没想过面对面说清楚，顺便为之前的不告而别道歉。但是他每次这样想的时候总会记起来现在自己的处境，无论怎么说做好万全的打算都是不会错的。虽然有点对不起黑羽快斗，但是再过一段时间，他一定会找对方说明白的。

侦探对魔术师的挑战仍然跃跃欲试，怎么可能会让他不战而胜。  
就连前几天那个装模作样的小偷他都能对付得游刃有余，黑羽快斗定会让他感到更多的惊喜。

阿笠博士站在旁边端着一杯热咖啡，满脸问号地看着江户川柯南分神许久，表情还从一脸虚无变得喜笑颜开又变得对什么满怀期待似的。  
“说起来，新一，刚刚毛利家的小姑娘给我发了一张传真，上面好像是最近那个怪盗寄给铃木财阀的预告函的复印件。”  
“我对小偷不感兴趣，困了，先去刷牙睡觉了。”  
“上面还有暗号。”  
“……给我看看。”

江户川柯南拿着复印件，托腮沉思了一会儿。复印件上的内容看上去就像是原件被撕碎又再粘补起来的，估摸着人家也发了好大一通火吧。只不过落款没补清楚，只看得见“怪盗”两个字，后面的被撕成了粉末。  
少年把寥寥几行字翻来覆去地看，暂时还没什么头绪。

“新一，你还是先去睡吧。药物给你的身体也带来了副作用，可不能像以前那样熬夜了。”  
阿笠博士看到时针已经转到了2的位置，忍不住出声提醒。  
“也是。”  
江户川柯南合上看到一半被搁置的书本，把预告函压在书本下，伸个懒腰去洗漱了。

第二日下午、也就是预告日期的下午，江户川柯南解开了暗号。说不喜悦是不可能的，只是又觉得这个怪盗的确有点意思，让人不由自主地想要见识背后的真容。  
又窝在沙发上看了会儿小说，看着差不多到点儿了以后，江户川柯南去换了一身蓝西装打上红领结，就像是去赴一场鸿门宴、不、也许会比这更惊心动魄。不过等到走之前他才想起来还有一件事忘了做。

“博士！帮我从老爸整理的犯罪档案那里找找有没有那个怪盗的记录！”  
阿笠博士闻声探出头，看到在玄关处整理衣装的江户川柯南有点吃惊。  
“难不成，你已经知道预告函里暗示的地点在哪了？”  
“是啊。”江户川柯南整理衣服后，把最重要的无度数眼镜戴上，覆盖半张脸的宽大镜框让他的脸看上去没有那么棱角分明，“我现在正打算去见见这个家伙。”  
“那为什么不通知警方？！”  
“因为我也想亲眼看看——这个引起轩然大波的怪盗究竟长什么样子啊。”

以帮工藤新一做现场勘探为由，江户川柯南独自前往了杯户饭店的天台。他现在怎么说也是一副少年的身躯，处理不好说不定就会被误会成是那个怪盗的伪装，这会儿他又怨念起为什么那个变小药没把他的年龄变得更小一点，这样出入就会变得更自由，起码怪盗是装不成六七岁小孩的吧。  
天台没有被锁死，今晚的风有些大，还有点凉意。他掏出一柄看上去普普通通的烟花桶，放在地上。这会儿，手机铃声响起，江户川柯南接通之前就明白这定是阿笠博士打给他的。

“新一啊，我把你爸爸的档案和最近报纸上的内容拿出来比对一下，这个怪盗1412号真的是一个行踪成谜的人物。他第一次出现是在十八年前的巴黎，但在之后的十年又销声匿迹，有人传言他已经死了。但是他又在现今再度复活，据说现在以日本为主要活动范围。”  
“十八年前第一次出现……？那他现在应该是个大叔了吧。”  
“外界对他的形容数不胜数，比如平成年代的鲁邦，月光下的魔术师。但有一个绰号是最让人熟知的。据说一位年轻的小说家对于他这种将各国警方像小孩般玩弄于股掌之间怪盗极为感兴趣，但因为1412写起来太麻烦，于是简化成了K·I·D。”  
“K·I·D？”

“所以，大家都把这个国际大盗1412号叫做……”  
江户川听见了风卷着衣物的声音，凛冽的气息扑进鼻尖。就在空无一人的天台上，有什么东西、不、什么人来了。但天台的铁门没有发出吱呀的声音，只有可能是那个人悄无声息地降临。他睁大眼睛，意识到自己想要一睹真容的怪盗此刻就在他身后，于是他转过身去，耳边阿笠博士的话音还未落下。

——“叫做‘怪盗基德’。”  
在寂静的夜色之下，他就这样静悄悄地降临在了江户川柯南面前。他的眼神就好像看透了一切，露出了无所畏惧的笑容。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
江户川柯南没认出来，但是怪盗基德一下子就认出来了，他万万没想到会在这种场合和上次马路上擦肩而过的相少年见，只能幸好自己逆着光，对方并没有看到自个儿脸上惊讶一瞬。无论什么时候，poker face都不能被忘记。  
只不过，实在是太像了。被眼镜藏起来的背后那副面孔，和工藤新一一模一样。从眼睛到嘴唇，分毫不差。  
怪盗基德敛下神色，只能说造化弄人，造物主总是喜欢开这种不着腔调的玩笑。世上没有返老还童，一个正常人都深谙这一点。他小腿微微使力，看上去丝毫不费力地甚至有些轻佻地从平台上跳下，身板挺得很直，任何细小的多余的动作都没有。  
江户川柯南站在那儿，看着怪盗基德朝他稳步走来，从最初的讶异变为兴奋，转过身蹲下，掏出打火机，手指蹭着开关。

“你在这做什么呢？”  
火苗燃烧烟花的短小尾线，连灰烬都没剩下，咻地一声天空就绽放了一朵漂亮的焰之花。  
“我在放烟火。”  
“嘿——”怪盗基德似乎是笑了一下，拖着长长的尾音，就像是随意的一场饭后闲谈，“你看上去应该是初中、高中生？这么晚了还在这里做这种幼稚的事情吗。”  
“是呀。”江户川柯南也不恼，“至少，有人已经注意到我们咯。”  
“看样子你也不只是个简单的中学生。”

“江户川柯南，是个侦探。”江户川柯南转过头去，朝着怪盗基德笑了起来，明显的是胸有成竹。哪料想得到对方似乎是被他惹恼了，身上的气息突然变了一瞬……哪怕只是一瞬，也震慑到了侦探。随后怪盗就像是什么都没发生似的，在原地站了一会儿。  
只不过对于基德而言并不是生气，只是觉得这个中学生自信的模样都和那个人如此相似。一瞬间，他甚至以为这是他和工藤新一的较量，完成之前没能完成的赌局。

——只要逮到他背过身的机会，我就可以使用麻醉手表……  
江户川柯南没有放松丝毫警惕，双眼死死盯着怪盗基德的一举一动。可是若是没有一点特长恐怕也做不了怪盗。基德在江户川面前毫不费力地变换声线模仿干部的声音入侵到警队的无线当中，着实把人吓了一跳。中森银三带着一帮警员上来的时候江户川柯南的内心只有强烈的不详——果然，他看见了从怪盗基德袖口当中暗自落下来的、不易被察觉的闪光弹。

“少年，我告诉你吧。”  
“如果说，怪盗是技艺精湛窃取珠宝，富有创造性的艺术家，那么侦探就是只会跟在怪盗后面吹毛求疵，充其量只是一个评论家罢了。”  
怪盗基德这次并非是落荒而逃，他说得明明白白此次不会来窃取漆黑之星，而在闪光弹炸亮又平复以后，原地的白色大盗已经消失不见，取而代之的是新的一张预告函。由铃木财阀承包的莎莉贝斯号将是下一个主场。

“铃木财阀啊……新一，你要去吗？”  
“我当然是很想去啊。”江户川柯南从杯户饭店回来，闷闷不乐地坐在阿笠博士家的沙发上。白发博士的人生履历如此丰富，不用多加过问也能看出来明显是这个年轻的侦探碰壁了。让怪盗基德从眼前硬生生逃脱简直就是工藤新一侦探生涯的耻辱之一，可以和上次江古田钟楼那次比肩。  
可是自从变回江户川柯南以后，他还没有和过去的朋友打过招呼，无论是毛利兰还是铃木园子，甚至是身在大阪的铁哥们儿服部平次也都还没通过电话。贸然闯进铃木家的游船无论从什么角度来看都不太好。可是和国际大盗交手又是一次不可多得的绝妙机会，无论如何都难以放弃。  
江户川柯南抱头哀嚎一阵，不是说没想过借用“工藤新一”的身份拜托把“江户川柯南”带上船，但就青梅们对他的关心程度定会对他展开一场打破砂锅问到底式的拷问。工藤新一不擅长说谎，自诩维护正义地位的人太过单纯，容不得一丁点的虚假、错误盘旋在他的脑海里。  
后来是灰原哀的一通电话让他彻底摆脱了所有烦恼，她在电话里说解药的研制似乎有些进展，问他是否需要亲自心甘情愿地当一回实验的小白鼠。  
少年心里一开始还挺纳闷：“你不是还在留洋着吗？哪里来这个美国时间？不对、我们怎么碰面？”  
对面的清冷女性吊起嘴角笑了一声：“我也恋旧，想念故土。过两天就回来了。怎么，不行？”  
见人没有应答，灰原哀随即又精准报了航班时间，摆明了让人去接机。江户川柯南一听完，这不是和基德的预告时间完全相撞了吗。  
“我待会儿也和博士打声招呼，博士家的设备比较全，方便我过来以后再进行研究，之后也要叨扰他一段时间了。”

在江户川柯南等候灰原哀的航班之时，怪盗基德成功盗取“漆黑之星”的消息也弹上了新闻端首页——虽然对方之后又好好还回去了。江户川柯南开始思考，按道理来说，罪犯做出犯罪行为的原因都能够有据可循，或许是因为感情、财富、权力……那么怪盗基德选择这条道路的原因会是什么呢？是因为享受偷窃的乐趣吗？  
侦探的第六感告诉他不是这样的。但是江户川柯南暂时也想不到别的缘由来。他又搜索了关于怪盗基德之前的犯罪记录，所偷盗的物品的累计价值能够用亿来计算，但是没有任何一件未被归还。只要找到动机，就能够更加全面的认识这个人，说不定还能顺藤摸瓜找寻到单片眼镜背后的人的详细情报，逮捕计划也就成功了一大半。江户川柯南摇摇头，另辟蹊径找条全新的思考路子。

如果不是为了享受乐趣，那么也许就是因为……  
他隐隐约约地感觉到自己好像抓到了一根线的线头，只要再轻轻一拉就能揪出背后的海底冰山般的庞大真相。

“工藤，在发什么呆？”

灰原哀踩着高跟，比现阶段的“江户川柯南”还要高上这么一截。心思灵巧的女性发现了这一点，夸张地居高临下哼笑一声，江户川拿她没辙，半眯着眼睛僵直着扯动嘴角也笑了笑。  
阿笠博士在外面停好车等着他们过去，一路直奔阿笠宅。热心的博士伯伯早就整理好了房间，还另外准备了一间单独的研究室，被江户川柯南吐槽太过于无微不至，实在没必要。  
之后就被灰原哀打了一拳。

不过没能直接进行较量让江户川还是觉得有些遗憾。灰原哀看出来了少年眉眼间透出来的细微失落，一问后还吹了个口哨，弄得江户川云里雾里。  
“国外待了没几年，思想倒是挺超前。”  
“灰原……”  
“别是对人家有意思吧？还没见你对哪个罪犯那么上心过。”  
“之前的案件都是短期就能解决的，不需要长期费心好吧。”  
“是是、我们的大侦探才华过人，‘日本警察救世主’的称呼可并非浪得虚名。”

江户川柯南耸了耸肩，转过身就走了。灰原哀在身后提着声音询问“别是生气了吧？”，换来江户川柯南一个白眼。  
“……我去写作业！”  
灰原哀立刻鼓掌：“我都已经快忘记你现在可是个前途光明未来可期的高·中·生了。”

在帝丹生活一段时间后，江户川柯南已经熟悉了生活，生活也熟悉了他，至少曾经的师长已经很少用那种“透着他在看过去的工藤新一”的眼光对他行以经久不息的注目礼。他头痛极了，为了演好“江户川柯南”是个平平无奇的普通人的角色，还要把成绩控制在普通水平，为的就是不要惹人瞩目，毕竟好学生总是会被额外肩负很多责任，比如当当校级、年级或者班级干部，或者有节目时被拉上去炫一炫，美名其曰为集体争光，更重要的是这些时间他还想节省下来破破案。为此，除了被三人组强行拉入的“少年侦探社”以外，江户川柯南并没有什么身份或头衔，留洋归来的标签也早就被人熟悉，不再新鲜。只不过是有空的时候还是会去足球部踢踢球，部长从开始的不乐意到恨不得跪下来求人进部，不过还是被江户川柯南礼节性微笑而后果断拒绝。  
只不过这一天学校额外的热闹些，一打听才知道原来有日大的学生过来游园，还做做宣讲，促进两校友好交流。更重要的是，同行的一位会变魔术的学长颜值实在够高——换做谁不想被帅气学长赠与玫瑰然后听几句赞美之词？只不过江户川柯南听到后皱紧眉头，关于这位学长究竟是何许人也，在他的认知里，的确有一种可能性……

只不过一整天下来，江户川柯南都没有机会和日大的学生团直接打照面。这种校级别的活动，东道主和被招待的一方仅限于在学校安排的外交团之间进行交流，普通学生也没什么沾光的地方。当然，虽然没有直接打照面，但是这不代表江户川柯南没有看到那帮大学生们——顺便证实了心中的猜想究竟有多么的正确。  
那会儿这帮重返高中校园的年轻人突然迸发出了以往没有的青春活力，置身比实际年龄更为青涩的环境总会让人有一种返老还童的不真实感。那会儿还在上课，江户川柯南坐在主角专用的靠窗座位，高中的课程他早就已经烂熟于心，恍惚地听着讲台上的老师徜徉在公式的海洋里，眼神飘忽窗外，突然被一阵惊喜声转移了注意力。

——果然，是黑羽。  
他几乎不用猜想都知道，这一定是黑羽快斗对着某个女孩子变着巧手的魔术，再甜言蜜语几句。天知道这个少年人的肚子里究竟装着多少赞美之词，怎么能够从来不重样。女孩儿手握娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰，捂住嘴笑了起来，笑得微微腼腆而又能放得开，也是一个外向的人。不知怎的，江户川柯南——不，这会让应该是工藤新一了，他想到了三年前和黑羽快斗第三次见面的教室，对方将玫瑰插进他学生包的间隙，小心翼翼地像是怕磕坏了这种温室花朵。那会儿的工藤新一说是有些无措是无法反驳的，可能是因为生病了脑子不清醒，或许在上着课脑子还没有从法条思维当中转换过来，只是侦探的身份让他难以轻易相信别人，除去从小到大的玩伴，成长轨迹中获得的好友要么和自己身份相同，要么就是和什么组织有点儿联系，正常且普通的朋友少之又少——如果自信点，甚至可以说这个数字就他妈是个该死又圆润的零。  
好像无论怎么样，他都和普通人之间产生了一点界限。在别人聊明星赶潮流的时候，他还在那儿和青梅竹马的毛利兰滔滔不绝福尔摩斯的名言。他长得不错，年轻有为，别人更是把他当作遥不可及的神仙一样供起来，谈到“工藤新一”，“天才”“贵公子”“日本警察救世主”之类的称谓层出不穷。或许追寻真相的人往往都是孤独的吧，自己也不知道什么时候，就成为了游离在正常人之外的看客——是黄金秤，在一片羽毛和一颗心脏中判决彼此的重量。  
所以，他不知道普通朋友间的相处，究竟应该怎么做。而黑羽快斗就这样坦然自若地打破了工藤新一本准备的“不知道就不知道大不了一辈子都不知道”的懈怠心态，硬生生敲破了少年侦探内心世界外层的那面透明但模糊了所有风景的玻璃，震得碎玻璃的响声响满了整个空间，哗啦啦。

——于是阳光透了进来。  
照在了工藤新一封闭的蛋壳里，照在了现在正在楼下的黑羽快斗的笑脸上。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
午休那会儿，帝丹的食堂被围得水泄不通，毕竟这是围观校外人士的最好机会。日大的学生被安排在食堂就餐，和其他本校的学生伙食相同，只不过事先帮每个人备好了不用单独再去排队而已。  
这下可好，平常自带便当的靓仔美女也不甘愿闷在教室了，个个都往食堂跑，毕竟正是稚气未退又春心萌动的年纪，要么想要找到对胃口的人，要么就是抱着好奇的心态通过看看他们来看看未来的自己会变成什么样。这让平常习惯在食堂吃饭的人犯了难，看着快要排出门口的狭长队伍，少年侦探社的四位高中生犯了难。

小岛元太的肚子响到能在食堂里荡出回音：“这到底要什么时候才能排到啊！会不会还没吃上就上课了啊！”  
圆谷光彦和吉田步美也皱起眉头，一起摸了摸空落落的腹部。他们这会儿正是长身体的时候，不吃饭确实不太行。不过江户川柯南就不一样了，他眯着眼打量着前面的队伍，萌生了退意——浪费这种时间不如多看几本书和卷宗，对他来说空腹简直就是家常便饭。少年开始盘算措辞，到底要怎么说才能从另外三个热心肠的眼皮子底下全身而退。

“嗯……我突然想起来……我还有点事，就先走了……”  
“欸！柯南君不吃饭了吗？”少女担忧地看着他，“如果真的有什么急事的话也不能不吃饭呀。”  
另外两个男生附和道：“就是就是！你看看你，在国外生活十几年也没长得像外国人那样高大威猛，怎么还这么瘦瘦小小的。”  
小岛元太撩起袖子、屈起手臂，看上去这样就能展现他的肌肉似的。  
“看看，连本大爷都打不过！”  
“元太君……”吉田步美叹了口气，“要不这样吧，柯南君你先忙，待会儿我们打包一份带回教室给你？”  
本意并不想麻烦别人的江户川柯南使劲摆了摆手臂，一边连连说着“没关系没关系，不用在意我”一边后退，打定主意是要回去了。人头攒动的食堂早就已经是人贴人，江户川柯南这种倒退走法不出问题才是真的奇怪。圆谷光彦刚想出声提醒的时候已经来不及了。

“哦哦！注意看路哦！”  
江户川柯南的背部不小心撞上了一位个子比他高出一个头的青年，他听见对方的声音只觉得异常熟悉，但是被吓了一跳的少年根本就没有反应过来声音的主人究竟是谁。  
直至他转过头。

黑羽快斗一手托着蛋包饭的盘子举在高处，怕撒到别人身上，嘴里还叼着叉子，看上去是刚刚吃完甜品。看到江户川柯南转头过来的瞬间惊得叉子直接掉在了地上。

“你怎么会在这里？！”黑羽快斗突然皱起眉头，声音低了一些、轻了一些，但是江户川柯南一下子并未察觉，“工藤。”  
被直接叫了本名的江户川柯南直接浑身僵硬，向来以脑子好用著称的少年侦探这一次是真的大脑停摆了。他也完全没想到会在这里和黑羽快斗来一个看上去也不是那么愉快的重逢，就连面部表情都不能好好管理了，不知道此时自己的表情会不会特别奇怪。  
少年侦探社的其他三位少年少女看了眼周围，怪不得这块儿的队伍这么长还挤，原来是日大过来的学生团里最拉风的一个就在这附近。

圆谷光彦看到江户川柯南迟迟没有动作，两个人就在那儿大眼瞪大眼，上去拉了一把：“学长对不起！”  
另外两个也跑过来，冲着黑羽快斗微微鞠躬，说着“不好意思”，江户川柯南这才反应过来，跟着另外三个人一起道了歉。  
“不过柯南君不是工藤学长啦，虽然他们长得真的很像欸！”吉田步美冲着两方笑了笑。  
“呃……嗯……”江户川柯南原地站了两秒，单手握拳靠在唇前咳了一声，像是打破刚刚的凝固空气。

“初次见面，我的名字是江户川柯南。”  
他伸出手。  
黑羽快斗盯着这只手看了三秒，立刻换上一副笑眯眯的表情，看起来就是个随和的邻家大男孩。  
“嗯嗯！我是黑羽快斗！很高兴认识你！”  
说罢，他抽回手，“嘭”的一声变出一朵蓝玫瑰。  
“这朵送给你了，为我认错人而感到抱歉。”

——这家伙怎么回事，就连同性也要撩吗？  
本想拒绝这朵在公众场合实在是够乍眼的鲜艳花朵，但是黑羽快斗似乎有着不容被拒绝的气势，硬是塞进了江户川柯南的手心里——表情倒是和和气气的，天知道这家伙的手劲有多大。周围隐隐约约开始躁动，还能听见旁人感慨“我也想要被帅气学长送花”。  
这小小的插曲本应该就到此结束，但是又没人走开。江户川柯南耐不住性子，转过头来对三位同龄人挥挥手。

“那么我先走了，啊对了，也不用给我打包。”  
黑羽快斗挑眉：“江户川同学要去什么地方呢？”  
“……有急事。”  
“看上去你还是个好学生的样子，该不会是懒得排队觉得浪费时间倒不如回去看看书？”  
被完全说中的江户川柯南哽了一下。小岛元太的肚子又咕噜噜响了起来，男孩儿一边揉着肚子一边表情幽怨，深深叹了一口气。

黑羽快斗弯下腰，像变出扑克牌一样，手一晃，食指和中指间就夹着一张通行证。他冲这四个高中生眨眨眼。  
“嘘——别出声。”  
“VIP通道要不要来？”  
他晃了晃手里的通行证。

“谢谢学长——！”  
坐在座位上的少年少女冲着黑羽快斗高声感谢，唯有江户川柯南看上去好像没什么兴致。黑羽快斗又夸张地摆摆手让他们低调点，不然要是被发现了影响不好。江户川柯南漫不经心地用叉子戳着眼前的蛋包饭，看着对面的大男孩儿一脸幸福地吃着不知道这是第几份甜品，赞叹“帝丹食堂的甜品真的是太绝了”。  
除了江户川柯南以外的三个人都是健谈的主，没一会儿就聊的热火朝天，什么话题都能有。黑羽快斗听着他们谈着自家的事、社团的事，自己则是高谈喜欢的魔术表演，虽然看上去八竿子打不到一块儿去，但是也足够快乐。

“柯南君也是最近才转过来的，他之前一直在国外生活，有十几年了呢。”  
“哦？国外？”黑羽快斗的尾音突然轻佻，“和我一个朋友很像——还是不告而别的那种。”  
江户川柯南的心脏咯噔一下。  
吉田步美眨眨眼：“学长所说的，不会就是刚刚喊的工藤学长吧？”  
“正是。那家伙啊，突然怎么都联系不上，我等了一段时间还以为他出了什么事，直接去他家里堵人了，站在门口一整天……哪想到隔壁邻居告诉我他出国去了，然后再也没有任何消息。”  
黑羽快斗说得声情并茂，用袖口擦了擦隐隐约约的、即将落下的眼泪。

——可恶！隔壁邻居不就是博士吗！怎么都没和我说过啊？  
江户川柯南以为自己在黑羽快斗眼中不过是一个突然人间蒸发，认识不到两三个月的陌生人；认识时间太短，父母也不知道这号人物，忘记传达“工藤新一已经出国”的消息。不过竟然让对方在自家门口等了这么久，听到这儿的江户川柯南也突然有些于心不忍。但是并不妨碍他在心里吐槽“等这么久，是笨蛋吗”。

“原来是这样。不过没关系，你想要联系工藤学长的话可以问问柯南君！他们俩是远房亲戚哦。”  
被提及的少年陪笑了两声，应和道：“是这样没错。”  
“竟然只是远房亲戚……长得一模一样我还以为是工藤那家伙本人，再不济也是亲兄弟。”  
黑羽快斗又往嘴巴里塞了一口布丁，如果江户川柯南没算错，这已经是他们坐在一块儿后他吃的第四个了，鬼知道之前是不是还吃了什么别的甜食。  
“黑羽学长看上去和工藤学长的关系很不错？”  
“嗯……”碰到这个问题，黑羽快斗意外地有些迟疑，“见面没几次他就生病了，然后我把他带回家照顾，还约他在文化祭晚会上能不能破解我的魔术——但是最后他并没有来。如果这样也能算是关系好的话。”  
江户川柯南决定既然要演戏那么就演到底，他能够感受到自家老妈的基因正在跃跃欲试、发出想要一展身手的号角。  
“新一哥哥可能是有什么难言之隐吧？学长有什么想要我代为传达的吗？”

“那我给小侦探出个谜题。”  
“你觉得我想要对工藤新一说什么呢？”  
少年脸上一副吃惊的模样：“就没有什么提示吗？”  
黑羽快斗伸出拳头：“侦探的职责就是要负责猜出拳头里藏着的是什么，不是吗？”  
随即他拳头转动，手心朝上，摊开五指后就又是一朵蓝玫瑰。这会儿预备铃也适时响起，少年侦探社的四人收拾好餐具，冲还在吃着甜点的黑羽快斗招招手，示意先回班上准备上课了。  
跟在同伴后面走出食堂大门的江户川柯南又转过头去看了一眼黑羽快斗，看着对方的背影，知道他仍然因为甜点而雀跃。  
少年揉捻着手中的两朵蓝玫瑰，一朵完全绽放，另外一朵仍在含苞。

……紧接着他发现刚刚被黑羽快斗塞的那支含苞的花瓣里似乎藏着什么。他小心翼翼地拨开柔软的花瓣，抽出了一张迷你纸条。上面附着一串数字，以及两个单词。

Call me.


	10. Chapter 10

10  
江户川柯南对着一张纸条发了整整两天的愁。  
Call是不可能call的，这辈子都不会call的。一call不就变相承认自己就是工藤新一本尊了吗？……不过以防万一还是先把手机号保存了下来。  
不是他不想对过去的朋友们道清事情原委，但是前两天安室透刚给他警告过了，确定日本境内还有一批残党没有清除，贸然暴露身份一定会招致危险，小心行事才是最好的。这一点他清楚得很，在残党没有清除干净的情况下选择回到日本就一定要遵守当初和父母协商好的准则，不能暴露自己就是工藤新一的事实。

但是黑羽快斗似乎在尝试着把这项铁准则一点点敲破，他就是最不稳定的变数。对于原本的工藤新一而言，他是珍贵的“普通朋友”；而对于现在的江户川柯南而言……  
他应该是什么？仔细想来，他们两个好像什么都不是。不过只是一面之缘、好吧，虽然对自己来说是两面，那么到底要怎么相处才是最好的方式？

——什么都不是。  
江户川柯南又把这几个字在心里反反复复嚼了个遍，实话讲，挺酸涩的。工藤新一的人生当中缺失的一部分好不容易被人填满，但是江户川柯南的人生仍然缺失着这份空白。倒不如说，现如今他的整个人生、所有“真相”，都是“虚假”的。  
和侦探准则里最根本的“真实”完全背道而驰。

黑羽快斗再也不能独占宿舍了。要问为什么，另外两个开学不见踪影的舍友竟然像是提前商量好似的在同一天搬进了宿舍，几乎可以预料到今后会有多吵闹。  
那会儿黑羽快斗还在凝视一直没有打进电话的手机黑屏，心里烦躁得很——说实话，他基本能够确定江户川柯南就是工藤新一了，虽然这个世界上不应该有返老还童这种事情存在，但是魔术师以及怪盗历练出来的第六感告诉他事情远没有这么简单。

而且，他还特地试探了对方。

——“工藤。”  
他分明看见自己叫出这个姓氏后，江户川柯南脸上的动摇明显可不是一星半点。这几乎能够坐实了心中的猜测。而且不是别人，正是三年前的工藤新一教会了他这个小小的心理诀窍——就在对方猜测自己是否是魔术师的时候。黑羽快斗越想越生气，工藤新一到底是有什么好瞒的，能够变成现在这样的局面肯定是遭遇了什么不得了的事情吧，多一个人多分担一份不好吗？——好吧，理智告诉他，侦探接触到的事务还有很大一部分并不能轻易透露给外人。可是起码报个平安、让黑羽快斗知道他们将要迎来一段时间还不算特别短的分别，总是不过分的吧？

就在黑羽快斗卯足了劲儿地胡思乱想之余，门外的声音愈发靠近。  
“我是没想到竟然会和大一的小屁孩儿分到一个宿舍啦，还是两个。不过看在我们同为侦探的份上，希望大家以后还是能够好好相处吧！”  
“是吗？我倒是希望你能够尽量不要扯我的后腿。”  
“喂喂喂、你这家伙……”

打开房门，三个人都有些发愣。白马探似乎没料到除了服部平次以外另一个室友还是自己的老同学——或者说是怪盗基德。

“真没想到你会在这里。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
已经提前有了心理准备的黑羽快斗看上去丝毫不惊讶，任谁被一个侦探纠缠两年对方还气势汹汹地一定要和他分出个胜负揭下怪盗身份都得有点儿足够的心理素质。但不管如何，和白马探相处一块儿总是尴尬的，黑羽快斗的性子实在是容忍不了自己生活在一个死气沉沉的宿舍，想要打好舍友关系的第一步就是像第三方求助，他得先做个自我介绍——  
站在门口的服部平次还没等黑羽快斗说点什么，不管怎么说作为侦探的大阪小伙自然也是拥有一个智慧过人的大脑，他盯着黑羽快斗看了几秒钟然后立刻反应过来他们之间见过，哪怕只有一面之缘。

“哦！你不是之前和工藤关系挺好的那个高中生吗！没想到你也来这里了，好巧哦！而且你俩还认识？”  
黑羽快斗也反应过来，第一次和工藤新一见面那会儿进店里直接把人拖走去破案的正是眼前的这个人。  
“黑羽快斗，是个魔术师。和白马这家伙是高中同学。”  
“嗯嗯！我懂的！工藤的朋友就是我的朋友！当然这小子是个例外……”服部平次拖着行李箱进来，一口关西腔莫名地有些喜感——还和白马探两个人互相仇视，这才见面多少回看上去就已经结下了不小的梁子，也不知道是不是还有父辈等级压制的一层关系在。现在看到新室友和这个家伙似乎也不太对付，而俗话说“敌人的敌人就是朋友”，让服部平次对黑羽快斗的好感度蹭蹭上涨。

想到了什么似的，黑羽快斗的眼珠子咕噜咕噜转，他装作漫不经心地问道。  
“工藤去国外也有几年了，他怎么都不说什么时候回来？”  
“唉，工藤那家伙，大忙人了。三年前有个跨国犯罪组织潜逃英国，闹出的动静还挺大——啊，我说这些应该没事吧……”服部平次边收拾东西边想了会儿，“哦哦，前两天日本这边的新闻好像有提到，应该也算是公开了吧，那我就继续说了。当时叫上了正式缉查部队和脑子比较好用的侦探一起把他们一锅端，结果没想到前前后后花了这么长时间。我们两个负责日本境内排查，上个月赶过去处理些事情昨天才回来。工藤现在还留在那边做收尾，也许还要过段时间。”  
整套回答滴水不漏、密不透风，黑羽快斗不禁质疑起自己刚刚的猜测。

这时白马探也接道：“工藤新一是一个不错的帮手。”  
黑羽快斗瞅了眼自己多年的对手，没有从白马探的脸上找到任何捉弄他的痕迹。  
——也许、真的只是巧合？  
服部平次坐在自己铺好的床铺上开始滔滔不绝起他们的这段惊险又刺激的历程，要多玄幻有多玄幻、要多精彩有多精彩，一旁的白马探舍弃自己身份抛了个白眼，大概就能明白服部平次的描述里参杂了多少夸大自己行为的措辞来。不过黑羽快斗边听边想，在世间公开之前这无疑是一个机密性极高的任务，如果是缉查方临时要求工藤新一阻断和他人的联系也不是不可能。如果是这样的话，那么原谅对方也不是不可以。工藤也是身不由己，侦探总是要伸张正义，得让他多出去飞，不可能一辈子缩在牢笼里。  
不过这下子可就头疼了啊……

黑羽快斗刚刚得到江户川柯南和工藤新一之间的等号，结果现在又告诉他江户川柯南不等于工藤新一，那么按照一般情况而言，他应该也没必要再和那个应该度过自己原本生活的高中生拉拉扯扯，而且自己之前那一通操作估计也没给人家留下太好的印象。和江户川柯南有缘分的将会是怪盗基德，但不会是黑羽快斗。

心中确实是五味杂陈起来，他才明白原来自己早就已经把自己套在了一个难以逃脱的循环里。这会儿他的手机突然响起来，铃声好像是近期挺火的一首单曲，开头一个“So why[ M23的《BLUE SAPPHIRE》]”就足够灵魂，旋律挺好听，太久没跟紧潮流的服部平次也边铺床边跟着哼哼起来——但是黑羽快斗没注意，沉浸在自己的思考里太久，白马探没忍住提醒了他一句“你已经愣住五点九秒了，能不能赶紧接电话”。  
来电显示是一串未知号码。黑羽快斗特地等铃声又响了一会儿，确定不是骚扰电话而是真的找他有事以后才接通。

“喂？”  
对面沉默了一会儿，黑羽快斗皱起眉头，又问了一声。  
“……喂，有人吗？”  
“是……黑羽学长吗？”  
是他等了两天没等到的电话，正当他决定放下和江户川柯南之间的来往，总有看不见的缘分又把他们栓到了一块儿。  
黑羽快斗这时候还没有意识到这通电话会意味着什么，是不是真的意味着一个阶段的开启。

“啊、啊啊！原来是江户川同学！”黑羽快斗一下子慌了神，他本想着可以找个时间把对方单独约出来聊聊，顺便确认一下自己的猜测是不是真的——但是这一切都建立在江户川就是工藤这一前提条件下。如今这个前提条件被彻底否决，贸然找一个小学弟出来约会，就像是一个心术不正的社会人花言巧语对青涩小朋友下毒手，全乱了套。  
黑羽快斗急中生智：“说起来，江户川同学知道半期的时候日大和帝丹有一次联合开一次文化祭吗？”  
对面沉思了一会儿：“有听说过。”  
“既然你知道就好办了！”只要撒谎的思路被打通，接下来就像86上山一样畅快，“上次聊天的时候不是说了嘛，我平常挺喜欢魔术的，这次就被他们拉过去给晚会作表演，想来问问现在年轻人的喜好……江户川同学有没有兴趣？”  
“……你的意思是说让我帮忙看你的魔术表演？”  
“对！”  
江户川柯南似乎是走动了两步坐到沙发上：“不过我不太知道潮流、我是说，就是时尚……比如大家平常喜欢的娱乐产品。”  
“给点儿建议也行——”  
对面犹豫了一会儿，但是传来了一声：“行。”  
“好！那具体的时间地点之后我们再约吧？”  
“好的。”

再寒暄几句就挂了电话。江户川柯南愣在沙发上满脸的不可置信。

——哈？什么？就这？就这？  
——搞得一副想泡我的样子又是献花（甚至献了两次）又是塞暧昧小纸条，结果就是为了让我看一看魔术表演？  
——这边可是堵上了身份败露的觉悟啊！  
江户川柯南握着手机的手微微颤抖，灰原哀在旁边瞟了一眼，然后抿了一口咖啡。

“追人失败？原来你也有会吃瘪的一天嘛。”  
“都说了不是啊——！”

之后的怪盗基德在作案的时候都会在现场碰见高中生侦探江户川柯南，但是让他不明白的是小侦探的心情这段时间似乎都不太好。  
从飞奔而来的足球速度又快了不少中可以轻松看出这一点。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
“黑羽，你又和那个高中生打电话啊？改天也让我们认识认识呗。”  
服部平次边跟毕业论文奋战，边看了眼宿舍里悠悠闲闲刚煲完电话粥的黑羽快斗，满眼的羡慕都溢出来了。  
“嗯哼。”黑羽快斗看上去心情很好。  
隔壁床翻了一页报纸的白马探：“让一个颇具潜力正在成长的侦探帮你指点有没有遗漏犯罪马脚也改变不了你以后会被我绳之以法的事实，怪……”  
“白马都说了多少年了我根本不是那个谁！”  
注意力没放在对话上的服部平次：“什么？你们在说什么？”

自从打破最开始的尴尬后，黑羽快斗和江户川柯南渐渐熟络了起来——和当年与工藤新一熟识起来相似，这要多亏了黑羽快斗的外向性格，当然江户川柯南也功不可没。尽管外表和工藤新一过分相似，但是内在的灵魂就仿佛——把仿佛去掉，就是两个人——最明显的一点就是他的性格更像一个纯粹的高中生，会懊恼会生气会卖乖说抱歉，情绪多变丰满，更像个普通人，而不是权衡真相重量的仪器。一开始看见这种表情出现在和工藤新一如出一辙的脸上差点把黑羽快斗吓昏过去，他实在是想象不出来另外一个名侦探也有这样一副面孔，虽然发烧那会儿和他说话表情看上去呆呆的倒也算是一个不多得的奇景了。  
江户川柯南也是个脑子好使的人，总能在一天之内就把他的魔术破解得七七八八，看到他引以为傲的创意被破解以后拢拉下来的情绪，就会赔笑着说“因为新一哥哥有教过我类似的手法啦”，然后再补给他一个奶味儿甜筒，哄起人来一套一套的，一时之间也分不清楚究竟是谁更年长一些。  
少年喜欢解谜、喜欢任何能够刺激到他大脑的新鲜事物，他比工藤新一更自由，可能是因为没有那么多光环傍身，更像个欢跳的精灵。而且他们谈起话来还挺投机，兴趣的重合点也不少。  
偶尔前一天刚和怪盗基德较量一番后一天就要侦破黑羽快斗的新idea，黑羽快斗有试探着问过这样来回转就不累吗，没想到对方给了他一个意料之外的答案。  
“因为感兴趣所以不累吧，让大脑活跃起来会让我觉得人生没白活。”  
“而且和怪盗基德交手也是一件很有意思的事情，当初也没想到钟楼那次碰到的我觉得还算可以的对手就是他，虽然那会儿没得手，但是说实话，之后他也给我带来了不少乐子——可能这就是棋逢对手吧。不过下次一定会把他逮捕归案！”  
耳尖的黑羽快斗知道自己似乎听到了什么不得了的事情。  
“钟楼？”  
“嗯。”江户川柯南吸了一口奶昔，他特地要了一杯无糖的，“回国以后就碰到了他发出预告函，说是要偷走江古田钟楼，就临时拜托一个认识的警官让我搭直升机去现场了。只不过那个时候太匆忙，连他的名字都没搞清楚，这些也是之后才知道的。”

黑羽快斗没想到他随着幕布一起坠落进人群中，隐约看见的年轻身影竟然就是眼前人。  
这实在是太过巧合。他强装镇定，装做一个只是听故事的第三者，饶有兴趣地询问接下来的发展。  
“欸——交手完了以后有什么感想吗？”

“感想啊……”江户川柯南想了想，“事实上，我觉得基德不是一个坏人。”  
“他可偷了不少东西哦，作案次数也挺多的。”  
“话虽然是这么说，但是每一次都有把赃物好好还回去——而且这个也不是重点。”

“我总觉得他身上在背负什么。说实话，依我看来他可能也不过是一个和你我同代的年轻人——很惊讶吧。我尝试思考过基德的作案动机，通过几次交手又觉得他也不是为了享受偷窃的乐趣，如果非得要说的话，他是在享受表演的乐趣。”  
“他在享受表演的乐趣。”  
少年重复了一遍。  
“黑羽，这一点和你很像。”  
江户川柯南转过头来看着他，看着他的眼睛。黑羽快斗觉得眼前的人也变成了黄金秤，正在裁决他心脏的重量。  
“那么，话又说回去了，他的作案动机到底是什么？我并没有完全搞懂。而且这一点对于作为侦探也太不敬业了，我知道他被什么东西束缚，但推断出这个结论仅靠的是第六感而不是实打实的证据。不过——”

“我也很羡慕他。”  
“你知道吗，每次看到他从我眼前溜走，打开滑翔翼消失在夜空中的时候，我会觉得他就是一头挣破牢笼的野兽，无比自由。”

少年的声音低了下去，微不可闻。  
——“而目前的我，恰恰做不到这一点。”

紧接着就是一阵无言。黑羽快斗大力地揉了一把江户川柯南的头发，嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来。  
“不要老想这么多，小朋友就该有小朋友的样子，操心过多小心变成老爷爷。”  
“对于现在的柯南来说，享受青春才是最重要的事情。”黑羽快斗说着说着拖着下巴，眼神虚着凝视远处的一个点，“就像魔术师一样，在给别人带去快乐的时候，别忘记自己也要保持快乐，只有发自内心的纯粹才能感染到别人。对于侦探来说也是一样的吧，在找到真相之时，也别忘了你是为了什么才选择这条道路的。”

“所谓侦探，不就是为了让这个世界上少一分痛苦而存在的——很重要的引路人吗？”

他们互相望去，试图从对方的表情里找到一点特别的神情。今天天气晴朗，天空似乎都变得很高。季节迸发出的一丝丝凉意包裹周身，适宜得恰到好处，让人不禁想要眯起眼。

“引路人吗——这听上去未免也太隆重了一点吧，担负不起担负不起。”  
“不过事实就是这样的啦！”黑羽快斗猛吸了一口吸管，但是已经吸不上来更多饮品，晃了晃杯身也没有听见水被晃荡而响起的声音，几乎是肉眼可见的失落下来。  
“我的还有很多，要不要拿去喝？”  
“不要欸！无糖的没有灵魂，不要太难喝哦。”

正当黑羽快斗盘算着是再买一杯还是重新挑一家店品尝，他突然想起来一件事。  
“说起来，我的舍友们似乎挺想认识你的。”  
“咦？为啥？”  
“哎呀……”黑羽快斗挠挠头，感觉要是直说“因为每天在宿舍都会提到你他们耳朵都要生茧所以想要看看这究竟是何方神圣”不太好，可又没想到什么合适的借口来，就坐在那只打哈哈，接受江户川柯南能够洞悉一切的眼神的洗礼，觉得自己似乎要没了半条命。不过少年总归是有些心软的，他叹了口气。

“好吧，见见面吃吃饭也不是什么大问题。”江户川柯南也不觉得黑羽快斗的室友会比他更让人头疼，“你的室友都叫什么名字？”  
“服部平次和白马探，两个都是侦探，或许你听说过。”  
江户川柯南喷了一口奶昔。  
好不容易让黑羽快斗对自己没有怀疑，现在又来一个昔日的好战友到底要让他怎么收场……江户川柯南让被吓了一跳的黑羽快斗放轻松，自己又抿了口奶昔装镇定，这会儿突然临阵脱逃怎么看都像是做贼心虚，也只能期望服部平次到时候不要给他增加太多难度。  
但愿。

“工藤——？！”  
服部平次拍桌而起，江户川柯南坐在位置上尴尬的笑笑。哪怕黑羽快斗已经提前打了预防针，说明了今天到场的人会和工藤新一长得近乎是从一个模子里刻出来的但他不是工藤新一，即便如此，还是让另外两位侦探惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“不是啦不是啦，我的名字是江户川柯南，和新一哥哥是远房亲戚。果然是和新一哥哥长得很像吧——经常有人这么说。”  
“哦哦……”服部平次知道自己刚刚那一通咆哮铁定能把一个正常人吓得够呛，声音明显低了个八度，少见的心虚起来。白马探在旁边拽着他的衣角把他扯回座位上，免得继续丢人。  
“不过这也太像了一点……”  
“对吧，一开始我也被吓到了。”黑羽快斗说。  
白马探喝了口咖啡：“所以你这是因为看上他和工藤长得像所以才勾搭人家的？果然是小偷，居心叵测。”  
“都说了我不是！”  
江户川柯南满脸问号：“小偷？”  
白马探：“没什么。黑羽的高中绰号罢了。”  
服部平次大笑：“哈哈！看你这个小子就知道你中学一定是那种会偷人家女孩子内衣内裤的那种人！”  
黑羽快斗：“……”

饭桌上的气氛一下子融洽了不少，这都要多亏黑羽快斗的英勇献身成为众人的快乐源泉。这也是难得的休息日，服部平次暂时不用忍受论文折磨，白马和黑羽两个大一新生课业也不紧，重返高中的工藤新一平常也没有太多学习压力。尽管身份变了个样，但江户川柯南还是能够毫无障碍地融进了这个团体。一次烤肉吃的有说有笑，还打趣着要让最年长的服部平次掏腰包，被迫尽显前辈风采。服部平次摸着自己的钱包痛心疾首，边哭边骂“吃个饭而已你们还妄图想让我把老婆本赔的血本无归这是人干的事吗？！”  
毕竟是四个大男孩儿，食量并不会太小。空盘子摞在一块儿能和正坐的服部平次的头顶齐平才堪堪打住。大阪名侦探愤恨地磨牙，眼角挂着泪滴嘟囔着“明明是黑羽这家伙介绍新朋友给我们认识怎么损失的只有我一人。”  
其余三个人笑得腹部抽筋。

“那我先去个洗手间。”  
捧腹笑完后的江户川柯南如此说道，等人往远处走了几步以后，发现自己袖口上沾了点酱料的服部平次也站起来说去洗手台搓一搓。  
江户川柯南解决了生理问题出来挽起袖子洗手，看着服部平次还在那儿跟几平方厘米的布料作斗争。  
静默了几秒后。  
“说吧。”  
服部平次突然出声，声音不大，在除他们两个以外并没有第三人的洗手间里荡着回音。  
“怎么会变成这样？工藤？”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“都说了我不是新一哥……”  
“这里。”服部平次指了指江户川柯南因为避免沾上水而挽起的左袖下露出的一截皮肤，上头有一道明显且错综的伤口，因为平常总是穿着校服，加上春季气温仍然偏低私服也着长袖而一直被遮盖，没被别人发现，而且，“幸亏今晚吃的是烤肉，刚刚我就看到了。”  
服部平次指的是江户川柯南烤肉时下意识挽起袖子这件事，而后者的确完全忽略了这一点。他条件反射地想到了黑羽快斗，不知道是不是也被他发现了。不过黑羽快斗坐在他的右手边，伤口在左臂的外侧，应该也没怎么看见。而且黑羽快斗和服部平次几乎承包了今晚所有的苦力活，江户川柯南也并没有挽起袖子很长时间。  
而这伤口是刚去英国时留下的，那会儿的工藤新一没想到自己一下飞机就和组织的边缘人物撞了个正着，发生了摩擦，利刃直接刮开了他的皮肉，从小臂外侧的中间位置一直到肘关节，中间还附赠两道垂直的刀伤，三处伤口叠在一起形状足够特殊，还差点让他一辈子都抬不起左小臂。

“更别说长得和本尊一模一样也就身高缩点水，糊弄别人就算了，在我面前可就别想混过去。”  
“你怎么会知道……”  
“前段时间去英国整理文件的时候看到了你的医疗报告，有照片。不过也就仅限于这件事，后面在你身上发生的事情我一概不知——只知道‘工藤新一还要留下来继续收尾，不能归国’，但就目前来看……”服部平次扫视了一下高中生模样的工藤新一，“我知道的也并不完全，甚至不正确。”

江户川柯南沉默了一会儿，他叹了口气。本想着这个季节穿长袖不会有太大问题，等到一定要穿短袖的话就再说，反正灰原那边也正在调制便于让这种伤口能够恢复到与原来差不多地步的膏药，走一步算一步，总会有办法的。  
而且真要说起来，说今天要吃烤肉也是服部的主意吧？——同时还有就坐的顺序，黑羽快斗在他右侧，服部平次同他面对面，白马探就更不用提，这样一来只有面前的大阪青年有机会能够一览自己的左臂外侧。江户川柯南还记得黑羽快斗告诉他已经提前给服部平次和白马探他们打了预防针说自己和“工藤新一”长相相似。这家伙，打小算盘的水平倒是长进了不少，但不得不承认，这一次自己是被将了一军。

……既然如此那也就没什么隐瞒下去的必要了。  
“倒也不是什么大事……”  
他老老实实地说出了这三年在他身上发生的事情。在外的三年他一直在等待灰原哀能够制作出解药，但是成分过于复杂，条件受限，解药迟迟没有制成，身体倒也已经自然生长到了高中生的模样。日本这里的残党还没有清除干净，也不方便向别人透露自己的身份，包括自己的旧识，这也是放他回日本的条件之一。

“这样啊……三年没直接打过照面，我都不知道原来发生了这些。平常听你给我打电话的语气我还以为你还活蹦乱跳过得挺好的。”  
“突然感慨个什么劲啊，服部，我又不是死了。”  
“……但是！”服部平次抓紧江户川柯南的肩膀，“以后要是再发生这种事情，兄弟是你最坚强的后盾！”  
江户川柯南笑了笑，还是心生一些感动。也幸好国外三年没白呆，罗列了不少景点给眼前这个损友拿去参考合适的告白地点，算是帮忙了却一桩人生心愿，看服部平次这股劲儿可以考虑找个时间把这份归总拿给他了。  
只不过。  
“服部！你不要偷偷用我衣服擦手！你手没擦是湿的别以为我不知道！”

“你俩怎么去了这么久？”  
白马探看了眼怀表：“足足有十五分钟又三十六秒一九。”  
服部平次和江户川柯南一前一后坐回座位上，两个人同时答道：“没什么。”  
这分明看上去就是有什么。  
扫清最后的残余的一盘肉以后，江户川柯南和另外三个人招招手，准备回阿笠博士家，黑羽快斗上前一步。  
“我送你回去吧？”

白马探和服部平次：“？”

江户川柯南：“没关系，我又不是什么小孩子。”  
黑羽快斗：“就当饭后散步了嘛！”  
——饭后散步去坐电车公交车来回换乘要一小时的地方？  
另外两个青年侦探开始私下里嘀嘀咕咕。  
“说起来，黑羽那家伙在学校就是男女通吃的款。”  
白马探痛心疾首：“这简直就是对我侦探能力的巨大讽刺，同窗了这么多年，原来我一直没有看透这一层……”  
说不过黑羽快斗，最后江户川柯南只能默许。另外两个侦探冲他们挥手作别，还插了一句“黑羽你就在那过夜吧我们不会给你留门的”接着潇洒离开。服部平次趁没人注意的空档飞速给江户川柯南发了一条短信。  
“兄弟，保重。”  
……总觉得背后有什么深意。

“要不真就像他们说的，今天你就在这儿住下？”江户川柯南边开门，边对黑羽快斗发出邀请。看天色也确实很晚了，如果让黑羽快斗再赶回学校恐怕是要月正当空。而且说实话现在这个时候路上也没什么人，冷凄凄的，让黑羽快斗一个人孤零零回去也不好。  
大男孩儿也纠结了一会儿，然后笑出一口洁白的牙齿。

“好呀，那就麻烦柯南了。”

江户川柯南开门让黑羽快斗先进去，朝里面喊道：“博士，今天我有个朋友想来住一晚。”  
“哦呀，还带了个人回来。”  
阿笠博士没出现，倒是正在喝咖啡的灰原哀走了出来。  
“柯南，原来你还和这么美丽的小姐同住啊。”  
灰原哀挑眉。  
“柯南？”她故意装作对这个名字毫不知情，颇为好笑地看着站在黑羽快斗背后挤眉弄眼的少年，很少能看到他这么窘迫。灰原哀觉得有些好玩，“是这样了，差点还忘了我还有这个弟弟。”  
江户川柯南挤出苦笑，就差把“行行好”三个大字写在脸上。

“博士出门了，也不知道今晚能不能回来。重新自我介绍一下，我叫灰原哀，和江户川君一样，是在这里借住。刚刚开个玩笑，我们不是姐弟。”  
“黑羽快斗。”他在门口脱好鞋，江户川柯南顺势从旁边给他拿了一双客用的。他打量了一下内设，不得不说是真的有些惊讶。

“好宽敞，科技感很重……这位‘博士’看样子是个很喜欢搞发明的人，应该还有不少专利。”  
“是这样的。”灰原哀从屋内拿了个没用过的杯子，“这里的实验条件不错，所以我也蛮喜欢住在这，也帮他老人家看看实验数据——咖啡还是果汁？”  
“果汁，谢谢。”  
“好。”灰原哀递过杯子，“换洗的衣服就问江户川君要吧，我相信你一定对女人的衣服不感兴趣。”  
莫名其妙被戳中什么不得了的要点的、喜爱扮女装的怪盗的身体一僵：“没问题。”  
但是女人说话总会有两层深意。

事实证明黑羽快斗真的是一个和什么人都能攀上话的爽朗人士，江户川柯南用毛巾擦着头走出来就看见灰原哀的脸上竟然还露出了原先工藤新一八百年没见过的笑容。一听才知道，原来这两个都是《红杰克侦探》的忠实粉丝，正在畅聊上次电影化的作品。早先认为电影极其无聊、五分钟就能判断出来犯人是谁的工藤新一早就被驱逐出话题圈，灰原哀想到这儿，把这段往事一字不差甚至声情并茂地转述给了黑羽快斗，只不过主角从“工藤新一”变成了“江户川柯南”罢了，后者也非常给面子的看到江户川柯南走了出来以后装作掩面拭泪道。  
“竟然不能体会到这么精彩的作品，你的人生实在是缺少了很重要的体验！”  
少年抽抽嘴角，毫不留情地直接赶人：“快去洗澡。”

黑羽快斗耸耸肩，拿着江户川柯南递给他的一套衣物就进了澡间。少年瘫坐在沙发上，惹得坐在高脚架上的灰原哀斜了他一眼。  
“这就是你在国外也一直念念不忘的那位？看上去你俩还挺有进展的嘛。”  
“什么念念不忘……这不是因为当初放他鸽子心有愧疚吗……”  
“是的，我们的工藤君总是不希望看到努力的人的才能被埋没。”  
“也不是这么说啦……也不能说不是……怎么说……”  
“说起来，你告诉他了你的真实身份吗？……看上去应该是没有，毕竟人家还一口一个柯南叫得挺亲切。”  
“灰原你明明知道这是不能暴露的。”  
“听他说今天你们和服部去吃饭了，怎么样？昔日老友有没有发现点儿什么？”  
“……服部他倒是认出来了。不过我跟他说清了现在这个身份，他也不会外传的。”  
“这样一比小情人眼力尚未提高，还需加油！”  
“小情人是什么东西！”

灰原哀拿起了已经研究了好一会儿的APTX4869解药新方案，哼笑一声。  
“要懂得看透自己的内心，不要错过了再悔不及当初没能好好补救。现在风气开放的很，我想你爸妈也不会介意的。咱俩都认识多少年了，万年不开窍的脑袋突然春心萌动我还是能看出来的。”  
江户川柯南连拿起手边的侦探作品集的力气都没了，内心动摇万分。  
“在你看来，难道我是真的对他有那个意思吗？”  
“不过这背后的答案，只有你自己才清楚吧，也只有你自己才能决定，这个最终答案会是百分之零，还是百分之百。”  
“这我当然知道。”  
“而且我觉得他对你可能也有点儿意思，不过这就涉及到一个很严重的问题了。”  
“什么？”

“这就是我一开始问你的问题——他到底知不知道你的真实身份。”  
“换句话说，他现在到底对谁有意思？——是‘江户川柯南’，还是‘工藤新一’？”  
“依我看啊，有的时候不如从一开始就说清讲明，虽然说你的身份暂时不能暴露，但是建立这项规矩的前提是不能让组织的残党知晓你的存在。只要黑羽快斗在你看来足够可信，而且本质上也是一个能信赖的人的基础上，稍稍打破一点规矩也无妨。就像服部知道了以后会发生什么？什么都不会发生。我估计他肯定还对你说以后有困难一定要找兄弟帮忙这种打气话来吧，是不是还特方便你以后办事情？”

江户川柯南躺在床上，黑羽快斗在他房间里打地铺，看上去睡眠质量不错，打呼的声音够响。不过这也不是让少年在凌晨两点仍然失眠的理由。  
他就着月光，仔仔细细地描摹了一遍黑羽快斗的脸。他们第一次住在同一所房间就是在他生病的时候，晚上也没有被这样的打呼声吵醒，不知道是自己睡得太深还是黑羽快斗为了照顾他睡得太浅。江户川柯南蜷起身子，用厚实的被子盖住自己的半张脸，似乎这样就能让自己身体内部的热度消退一些。  
他的脑袋疼的要命，里面塞的都是黑羽快斗。出柜真是一件难得的体验，而且这还是他头一件耗费三年都没解决清楚的案子。  
耳畔响起方才女性清冽的声音。

“工藤，你知道吗。”  
“不论用笨拙的指尖如何挽留，”灰原哀伸出手，伸向天花板上的吊灯，一瞬间的光线直接映射进眼球带来针刺的痛苦，“美梦总是在人半梦半醒间飞速流逝。”[ 出自阿加莎·克里斯蒂的《灯火阑珊》]


	13. Chapter 13

13  
几乎折腾了整宿没睡的江户川柯南第二天早上盯着两个大大的黑眼圈。见到黑羽快斗还没醒，他估摸着反正自己也睡不着，就先起来洗漱去了。镜子里映射的自己的脸色真的是少见的难看，人生大事当前，饶是脑子极其好使的日本名侦探也要花上点时间认真思考。  
虽然性向对自己而言并非是一个很重要的问题，倒不如说，他这样的工作狂能有人喜欢上他都是一个奇迹吧——他给不了足够的浪漫、不知道怎样平衡工作和私人时间、不能时时刻刻照顾好自己的另一半，那么与其耽误人家的青春和感情，还不如自己消化算了。工藤新一是自信的，能力和外貌双重出挑，看上去无可挑剔，可就藏着一个对感情事上的颇有不自信的心脏。

……书也看不进去了，早间栏目也没有什么好看的，最近也和平极了没有醒目的新闻，江户川柯南就是片儿发蔫的叶子。他没睡好，脑子转得不太快，有些费神地想着——  
要不就去拉拉琴吧，反正博士家的隔音挺好的。

几乎是不厌其烦地拉了一遍又一遍《卡农》，再换成《奇异恩典》，他放空大脑，只凭着肌肉记忆在运弓，这种方式总能让他放松下来不少，沉钝的脑袋也觉得舒服多了。也不知道时间过了多久，只知道自己的双臂、肩膀和下巴隐隐泛着酸疼，江户川柯南在尾音拉满后放下了小提琴，伸展了一下四肢。  
背后有人吹了个口哨。

“没想到你还会拉小提琴，拉得不错。”  
江户川柯南吓得浑身颤抖了一下，心脏哐当哐当地疯狂跳动。  
“你怎么走路都没个声音——？”  
听出来与其当中有些怒气，黑羽快斗摆摆手。  
“抱歉抱歉。醒来后发现你不在房间，灰原小姐说你可能在这儿我就来了。”  
“不过真是听到了一场很棒的音乐演出，很有柯南的风格。”

黑羽快斗在旁边找了个位置坐下，大有继续欣赏之意。按道理来说长期处在被人夸赞的场合，早就应该适应才对，但是江户川柯南面对黑羽快斗那么炙热的视线又有些退缩了。他摆好架势，清清嗓子，问道：“想听什么？”  
“只要我说，你就能演奏出来吗？”  
“差不多……即兴的话虽然可能不够完善，但是拉出基本的旋律还是没问题的。”  
“难道你有绝对音感？”  
“差不多吧。”江户川柯南朝黑羽快斗点点头，“快想一首。”

“嗯……那就《踩到猫了》。”  
江户川柯南稍作回忆，便流畅地拉了起来。空旷的房间并没有更多的杂物，只一盏吊灯垂在少年郎的头顶。魔术师常年奔赴在各式各样耀眼的舞台，喝彩纷纭、掌声雷鸣，能得到数不清的赞美和鲜花。相比之下，现在的这个简易舞台——这只观众一人的演奏，却比黑羽快斗见识到的所有表演都要美妙。以至于一曲终了，他还是在闭着眼哼哼那段令人耳熟能详的旋律。  
“哎呀真是不错，如果加个钢琴伴奏，放到文化祭上一定也是一次不错的演出。怎么样，有兴趣吗？”  
江户川柯南歪头，发出疑惑的气音。  
“……你想让我去出席文化祭？”  
“对！咱俩搭个伙，立刻出道。”黑羽快斗打趣道。  
少年满头黑线，觉得是不是最近对这个表面大学生实际上比小学生还要幼稚的人太过心软才让他得寸进尺至此。从某种意义上，他一直在被对方拉着走，拉着走出除了案件、文字以外一无所有的世界。如果说这就是普通朋友会做的事情，那么他前二十几年的人生未免也缺失了太多乐趣。  
——是的，尽管从来没有将这些独到的快乐外露，但工藤新一感到了前所未有的自由。这是黑羽快斗为他一成不变的世界里注入的新鲜空气，只要深呼吸一口就能畅通肺部、脑部、躯干、血液。他快要放肆地大笑起来了。  
没有悬念的，江户川柯南再次妥协了。黑羽快斗太闪耀了，他具备了站在一个舞台上的所有特质，一手好魔术、一项钢琴技艺、足够的颜值和能说会道的嘴，“黑羽快斗”就是精彩本身。

——“魔术师是全天下最好的职业。”  
——“魔术不是魔法，总会有原理——而侦探最喜欢的就是扰人美梦。你以后要是真的成为了有名的魔术师，肯定也不想有个人总是过来砸场子把你的魔术手法破解得干干净净吧。”  
——“我的全名是黑羽快斗。以后会成为世界上最了不起的魔术师，不会让任何人拆穿我的手法。”

为什么就不能坐在那里，单纯地享受一个造梦人创造的梦境呢？  
为什么黑羽快斗总是能这样简单创造出那么美好、纯真、宛如一张白纸的愉悦？好像他能够永远保持一颗痛心，发掘从小镌刻在人们骨髓的那份喜悦。比起身体缩小的工藤新一，黑羽快斗才是那个长不大的孩童。

……孩童。

这个词总能让人轻而易举地联想到那个装模作样的小偷。江户川柯南总是很难说出口，除了上次在黑羽快斗本人面前稍作提及，其实并未向其他人透露过。他总觉得怪盗基德和黑羽快斗很像，他也说过了，觉得那个小偷“在享受表演”。不是不能感觉到，他能触及到对方微妙的情感波动，在月夜下、天台上，对方手举劫来的战利品，让它受月光洗礼，眼睛注视时的专注力是一等一的高，简直就像是在寻找唯一的宝藏。  
每一次行动都带着一点孩童的顽劣心，将警方玩弄得团团转。怪盗基德迄今为止的所有表现都足够让这个名字载入史册，但是对方从未考虑收手。工藤新一不禁思考，他也许在寻找着什么，是否和自己一样，正在和什么见不得光的对手对抗。  
侦探不应该做无凭无据的判断，可是为了一个光与暗的对立面他已经屡屡破戒。就像怪盗基德不会索取人命，这只是一个过去式事实，但是工藤新一为他延续了期限，他相信怪盗不会做出出格的事情，而这个不会的时间是一直、是永远，违反社会守则的月夜魔术师内里是一个无比滚烫、真挚、拥有自我道义的灵魂。  
这分明已经逾矩了。他不得不承认，每一次、每一次、自己从楼上坠下也好、身处熊熊烈焰也罢，好像有对方在的地方，无论是多么不可能的困境，都一定有扭转局势的余地。怪盗基德就是一阵自由的风，让人的视线总是不由自主地就紧紧黏在他本人身上。脉搏顺着他行动的轨迹起伏，这种长期的对手一生当中也许就只能碰到这样一次。  
一生只能碰到一个的对手。从某种意义上听起来，也足够浪漫不是吗？  
属于江户川柯南的宿敌正在把他塑造成一个完整的人，他本人已经有了这样的意识，而这真是一个奇妙的人生体验。针锋相对时急速跳动的心脏，谁知道究竟是何时同对方趋于一线。

到时间了，他得送送这个昨晚把他送回来的大男孩儿。念及高中生还有周末作业要写，黑羽快斗就不占用对方最后一点时间了。他们约了下次见，黑羽快斗还说，如果有意愿的话，也可以去日大找他，他会带着一起逛逛的。

怪盗基德的预告函也随着这次简单的分别一同来到世间。江户川柯南通过多次交手已经晋升为“基德克星”，再也不用假借工藤新一的名义前往警视厅协同侦察了。警视厅的成员在多次的见证下，以及默许了这个和工藤新一相似到极点的少年和前者一样，在高中时期就带给他们足够的震撼。  
粗略浏览了一遍怪盗基德的预告函原稿，他拜托警部做一份复印件好让他在不破坏证物的前提下能够带回去想想。这次暗号的水准只高不下，还是要多费点心甚才能慢慢参透。只不过时间不等人，预告期限摆在那里也逃不开，这又是一场时间上的追逐战。

“在做什么？”  
黑羽快斗发来一条信息，他们最近已经习惯互发点有的没的了。  
“破解基德的预告函。”江户川柯南想了想，把原文发给了黑羽快斗，“你脑子也不错，倒不如一起看看有没有什么发现？”  
对方接下来回复了一个大笑的表情。  
“侦探的事务让一般人插手可不太好吧。”  
“魔术师还不是让一般人帮忙看看自己的魔术够不够好吗，快点的。”  
“那我就勉为其难地帮你瞧瞧看。”  
大概沉寂了两个小时，黑羽快斗发来了一条长消息，表示对这种程度的暗号自己IQ400的大脑也束手无策。虽然没有完全解开，但是也提供了一星半点的思路。江户川柯南看完后一想，解出了怪盗基德的暗号。时间在七天后，在此之前他还得去日大兜一兜，这是之前他和黑羽快斗已经说好的行程。顺便他们的乐器组合在晚会上表演的申请递交上去也批了下来，还得让文艺部的负责人过来听听看够不够水准，以免晚会出岔子。

“你好，我是文艺部的小泉红子。”  
“江户川柯南。”  
“你怎么也在这里？！”  
黑羽快斗看到小泉红子的出现颇为惊讶，江户川柯南一问才知道原来他们俩也是老熟人。小泉红子捋了捋自己的长发，打趣道：“毕竟黑羽大魔术师可是个大忙人，对别的专业自然是不管不顾啦，怎么说，和光之魔人的恩怨都还没了结呢，还有这个闲情逸致在这儿给自己加个节目？”  
“光之魔人？”  
“行啦行啦都多大年纪就不要犯中二，赶紧听完赶紧通过。”  
黑羽快斗不满地撇撇嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地坐在钢琴凳上。不是正式演出自然也不用西装加身，一件卫衣和一条运动裤就足够，整个人看上去就是个阳光朝气的年轻人。江户川柯南摆好架势，两人相视一下点点头，就从江户川柯南开始，奏响第一个音符。  
这是他们自己做的一首曲子，还没想好名字，但无论从技巧、演出效果和旋律上，都属上乘。宛如在浪花里炸响绝唱，在烈焰里灼烧生命，那灰烬的深处仍有余温。音乐从来不是骗人的东西，这到底要多契合才能共同演奏出这样的作品来，没人知道，可能当事人自己都不清楚。  
小泉红子听完后毫不吝啬自己的掌声。  
“你们作了多久？”  
“差不多一周？”  
“真不愧是两个天才。”小泉红子说道，“我也不拐弯抹角了，这就直接加到晚会节目里去了，演出顺序在彩排之前会通知到你们身上。”  
“多谢。”

用力地运弓后让江户川柯南的双臂有些泛酸，黑羽快斗让他在原地坐会儿，自己去门口的自动贩卖机买点儿饮料回来。小泉红子让另外一个女生叫下一组审核小组过来准备查验，两个人一时之间也不多言语。  
“听说你是个侦探？”小泉红子问。  
“是的。”  
“真是稀奇……那个黑羽君，竟然会和那么多侦探混在一块儿，如果被曾经的他知道，可能怎么都不会相信吧。”小泉红子笑了起来，红发女孩儿生的漂亮，就连稍微弯弯嘴角都带着蛊惑人心的魅力。她的嗓音本就有一种好似参透一切真相的魔力，惹得江户川柯南都有些好奇起来。  
“以前的黑羽不喜欢侦探吗？”  
他这会儿突然想起来，以工藤新一的身份和黑羽快斗第二次见面时，和后者一同的女孩儿之一有提到。  
“算是吧，高中那会儿他不喜欢侦探这件事还弄得全校人皆知。甚至有句名言，我想想、是什么来着……啊，是这句。”  
小泉红子清清嗓子，学着黑羽快斗的模样复述了一遍。

“侦探有什么好的，充其量不过只是一个只能在魔术师后面吹毛求疵的评论家罢了。”  
江户川柯南的大脑一片空白。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
一模一样。  
和那个装模作样的小偷所说的一模一样。

在杯户饭店的屋顶，他们第一次正面相遇，怪盗基德掷出闪光弹逃走前，对他说：  
“少年，我告诉你吧。如果说，怪盗是技艺精湛窃取珠宝，富有创造性的艺术家，那么侦探就是只会跟在怪盗后面吹毛求疵，充其量只是一个评论家罢了。”

这两句话几乎一模一样。他想起来自己判断怪盗基德是个同年代的同龄人，和黑羽快斗身上莫名相似。  
“柯南！给你买了咖啡！不过是热的，喝太多冰的对胃不好哦。”  
黑羽快斗捏着两罐饮料从远处跑来，但是江户川柯南只能看见对方的嘴张合，却听不见究竟说了什么。他的内脏几乎都要冻成冰块，要不然为什么手脚心为什么会那么冷，就连呼出的气都似乎带上了雾？在这阳光大好的日子他却冷得不像话，他万万没想到，侦探和罪犯竟然会……  
江户川柯南不知道自己用着怎样的表情说了句“还有事就先走了”，丢下黑羽快斗头也不回地冲了出去，黑羽快斗跟在后面叫了好几声他的名字，但是他先一步半抢夺似的骑上过路人的自行车，逃似的离开了。黑羽快斗站在原地大喘气，对着过路人好一阵抱歉，保证明天一定会把自行车完好奉还。紧接着他折回去，问小泉红子，刚刚聊了什么？怎么突然会这样？  
红发女孩儿摇摇头，示意自己也不清楚。  
黑羽快斗捏紧了两罐未开封的饮料。

当黑羽快斗等于怪盗基德这个等式成立了以后，一切就变得微妙了起来。江户川柯南冲回阿笠博士家的第一件事就是把自己锁在房间里闭门不出，整个人趴着陷在柔软的床铺里，耳边嗡嗡作响。一直以来以理智著称的当代福尔摩斯的脑子已经被满满的不可置信塞满，感性的神经跃跃跳动，震得他快要失去以往的冷静。他抱紧被子整个人缩成一团，手机震动起来，不想也知道一定是黑羽快斗打来的，从他还在回来的路上时就没有停歇过，一个接着一个，一点都不觉得枯燥。江户川柯南看着来电显示的“黑羽快斗”四个大字，不知道应该用什么态度回复比较好，索性不接。  
震动终于消失了，而后就是叮铃一声短信。江户川柯南还抱着被子，房间的窗帘拉得死死的，平时用来伪装的眼镜也好好的摆在了床头柜上，现在正在纠结的人就完完全全是工藤新一的模样。过了几分钟，他拿起手机，黑屏在光线不充足的情况下委屈地反射他的脸庞——是工藤新一的脸，噙满了茫然。  
他摁亮屏幕。

黑羽快斗：柯南，今天不舒服吗？

踌躇了一会儿，把打好的字句删除重打又删除，江户川柯南想不出合适的句子来。于情于理，即便知道了这么个天大的消息，但是今天的“江户川柯南”的行为对“毫不知情的黑羽快斗”来说，并不够尊重。  
基于此，他先是回复了一条——

江户川柯南：案子突然有了重大进展，所以我就先走了，真的很抱歉。  
对面回复得很快，看样子也是守在手机面前等了很久。  
黑羽快斗：没出什么大事就好！  
江户川柯南划了屏幕，足足四十多个未接来电。  
江户川柯南：之前没接电话也真的是对不住了。  
黑羽快斗：没关系的，办案的时候还是有个清净的环境会比较好。说起来，走得这么急，是碰到了什么难题吗？也许可以和我说说？

他犹豫了，思前想后，回复得极其暧昧，可是本人并没发现这一点。

“其实……撇去案子来说，还有点事……”  
“嗯？发生什么啦？”  
“我有一个在意的人……好像碰到了点麻烦，但我不知道该怎样开口问他。”  
……深呼吸一口，强迫自己回归冷静。黑羽快斗成为怪盗一定有他的道理，他并不是一个有偷盗癖的人——之前自己的直觉是怎么说的来着？  
“那你又是如何知道那个人有了麻烦呢？”

江户川柯南定住了，他该怎么说，是一次巧合？一次看上去几乎是不可能的巧合？两句跨越三年的话语被不同的身份吐露，而后发现这两个身份的主人实则为一个？  
但有些巧合也是命中注定。  
他咬紧嘴唇，慢慢地打下字来。  
“他说的每一句话我都记得——记得很清楚。但是他从来没有把自己背负的东西直接告诉过我，我很苦恼。”  
这次黑羽快斗没有立刻回复了。

“叩叩”  
有人敲响房门，江户川柯南喊了一声门没锁，灰原哀打开了房门。  
“你闭门不出已经三小时了，叫你出来吃饭也不应。”  
女性倚靠门框，说起话来平稳并无太大起伏。  
“今天不是去了黑羽的学校吗？难道出了什么事情？”

江户川柯南换了个姿势，整个人仰躺着，他盯着天花板，脑袋是空的，突然飘进灰原哀前不久才对他说的话。  
“美梦消失了。”他说，声音蔫蔫的。

灰原哀开始回想他们的上一次对话，她以为这说的是黑羽快斗身上发生的问题，也许那个大男孩儿对“工藤新一”和“江户川柯南”当中的一个有了意思，而对另一方毫无感觉。  
她笑了笑：“哪怕身份不一又如何，你还是你，他还是他，这不影响。”  
江户川柯南惊讶地张大了嘴巴：“难道你早就发现了？”  
“年轻人的情感问题总是表现的很明显，要想得知这些并不困难。”  
少年第一次觉得眼前的这位科学家的身影瞬间伟岸了起来。能比他更早一步发现怪盗基德的真实身份，灰原哀果然不容小觑，根本没反应过来两个人根本不在同一个频道上。

手机再次震动，黑羽快斗似乎是编辑了好一会儿，看上去有所思考，才发来这寥寥数句。  
“似乎并非只是他有了麻烦，你也是。”  
“既然你那么在意，为了他变得如此冲动，那么你是喜欢着他的吗？”

——喜欢。  
这两个字带着太多太多太多的回忆。工藤新一可以是江户川柯南，黑羽快斗也可以是怪盗基德。热爱魔术的小偷，让黑羽快斗的形象更加丰满。三年前的工藤新一早就已经被闪闪发光的魔术师夺走了额外的注意力，三年后的江户川柯南被怪盗基德引出了对对方本身的浓烈的兴趣。真的能用喜欢两个字就诠释的清楚这些吗？  
答案当然是不能。

第一次的怦然心动来得热烈又缓慢，反复咀嚼、仔细品味，他能够确认黑羽快斗在自己心目中的确占着特殊的位置。最终确认自己心意的江户川柯南露出了了然的笑容。灰原哀无奈地勾起嘴角，提醒他还是赶紧出来吃点东西，便前往实验室继续进行解药的研究了。  
江户川柯南盯着屏幕上的问句，郑重其事地回复道。  
“是的。”  
但喜欢太重要，他还是希望能面对面说出口。

“黑羽，难得见你这么没精神？”  
服部平次刚刚拿完外卖回来，准备继续和论文作斗争，就看见坐在床上保持这个姿势好一会儿、冲着手机屏幕凝视到瞳孔放大明显在走神发呆又一脸颓丧的黑羽快斗。目前宿舍里只剩下他们两个人，白马探这个大忙人又不知道去哪里办案了。  
颓丧男孩嘟囔道：“我被甩了。”  
哪里料想得到服部平次露出一口洁白的牙齿：“嚯，好事啊！人家姑娘终于能不被你糟蹋了！”  
他转到黑羽快斗跟前。  
“让我看看你是怎么被甩的……我操。”  
服部平次来来回回看，黑羽快斗给联系人打的备注“江户川柯南”他反反复复看了八百个来回，确定自己没有看错对象，意识到什么之后他以高分贝开始震撼呐喊。  
“你的暗恋对象竟然是工……江户川？！”  
“有必要这么惊讶吗是不是还吞字了……”黑羽快斗翻了个白眼，“是啊。”  
服部平次在黑羽快斗收起手机之前飞快地浏览了一遍屏幕上的内容，心底八级震撼。“他说的每一句话我都记得”“但是他从来没有把自己背负的东西直接告诉我过”这两句用的明明是指代男性的“他”而非女性的“她”，工藤那家伙原来还是个弯的吗？  
服部平次认为，感情这个事情短期内培养不出来，就像他和远山和叶的感情，让他觉得幼驯染当仁不让应是天下第一。那么，又是同性又要认识一段时间好培养感情，在工藤新一的交友圈当中符合这两点的人也不是很多——那么工藤新一的（单恋）对象究竟是谁？——服部平次甚至脊骨发凉，觉得自己也有榜上有名的可能。

黑羽快斗不理他，被子蒙头倒在床上。服部平次趁机飞速给备注“工藤新一”发消息。

服部平次：你把黑羽给甩了？  
工藤新一：？  
服部平次：我都看到了！你对黑羽说你有喜欢的人！而且还是“他”……这到底是谁？没关系的，性向不是问题，兄弟的思想很开放，你尽管开口，是不是我认识的？  
工藤新一：等一下、黑羽对你说他被甩了吗？  
服部平次：是啊，而且难道事实不就是这样的吗？  
工藤新一：但是我没有甩他啊？  
服部平次：？  
工藤新一：？  
工藤新一：难道我说的话的歧义很大吗……？  
服部平次：……

关西名侦探觉得自己似乎察觉到了什么不得了的事情，他机械性地坐下来拆开外卖塑料袋，呼哧呼哧地嗦起面来让自己赶紧冷静冷静。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
经过服部平次的多番口舌，江户川柯南知道自己眼下的目的就是赶紧做点什么补救措施。而后他又给黑羽快斗编辑了一条信息，约他第二天去江古田钟楼附近的饭店吃饭，算是对今天不礼貌的行为的补偿。服部平次接着给江户川柯南编辑信息，说是宿舍里的蔫巴巴的黑羽看到这条消息总算来了点精神，正在网路上搜索攻略。  
三个人一起操心两个人的终身大事，服部平次突然觉得自己有点委屈。

“你来啦。”  
“嗯。”  
第一次约了见面竟然会是江户川柯南先到，平常黑羽快斗总是会比他早些，知道黑羽快斗一定是赶在约定时间前就到了，但是并不知道提早了多久。少年看着对方的脸，眼睛下仍然有些黑眼圈，估摸着昨晚也没有休息的太好。  
不过不光是黑羽快斗，江户川柯南何尝不是如此。他不是一个生性浪漫的人，却要对一个浪漫到极致的魔术师说出人生当中关键的两个字，总归是要多做准备，怕的就是一不小心毁了气氛，为此还把灰原哀拉出来一起商量对策，顶着女性快要将他生吞活剥的可怖目光心里一阵发虚，他就连在犯罪现场的时候都已经鲜少能感受到这种百口莫辩被人俯视的卑微。  
黑羽快斗看上去还是不太有精神，江户川柯南少见地作为主动的一方，捻着对方的衣角，笑道。  
“我们走吧？”  
被捻着衣角的黑羽快斗愣怔两秒，也笑了起来。

几乎就是俗套的路线，灰原哀已经拿这个脑子里除了推理没有别的侦探毫无办法，再怎么当僚机最后确认下来的结果也只有逛街和吃饭——这不就和平常做的事情没有任何区别了吗。  
附近新开了好几家甜品店，他拉着黑羽快斗一家一家尝试，摄入糖分总能让人变得心情好些，黑羽快斗肯定不例外，他边吃边拍照，就等着挑几张好看的发推和INS。  
不过仍旧是不擅长吃甜食的江户川柯南到哪儿都捧着一开始就买好的冰咖啡——而后逐渐被体温捂成常温，偶尔陪着黑羽快斗点一些小份的零食。昨天的话题似乎已经随风过去，仍旧是无话不谈的好友。仿佛一切都没有发生过。  
他们两个人捧着一堆从街机厅里搬出来的战利品——天知道彼此之间刚刚是为什么会突然燃起胜负欲，比谁的射击准确率高、夹娃娃夹得多，结果就是两个人都捧着一人高的礼品晃出来，黑羽快斗像个孩子一样在最后一刻敲下自己的裁判锤。  
“一定是我赢了……”东西太多压得他快喘不过气来，“既然都是捧着一人高……我比柯南高……所以一定是我拿的礼品最多……”  
“你连……最基本的……事实判定……都不会了吗……”另外一个同样累得气喘吁吁，但也不甘示弱。最终他们决定从一堆礼品里挑出心仪的送给对方，剩下的都派送给了周围的小朋友们。  
黑羽快斗收到了钢琴形状的八音盒（当然江户川柯南也不知道这可能是他二十多年的人生中送过的最浪漫的礼物），江户川柯南则收到了一只酷似福尔摩斯的玩偶，穿着英伦风的格子服装，还戴着一顶别扭的、有些宽大的黑色鸭舌帽（估计是黑羽快斗自己的帽子）。到目前为止也已经闹腾了好一会儿，黑羽快斗提议要不要两个人坐在路边的长椅上歇一会儿，自己则去排一排甜品店长龙——这是他在攻略上发现的网红店，订单量过多就会关闭线上下单通道，任由什么VIP都只能老老实实线下去排队下单。更重要的是，据说招牌饮品即便是无糖也好喝到爆，奶香味十足，宛如让人置身天堂，躺在棉花被里，那么江户川柯南一定会喜欢。  
江户川柯南摇摇头，和喜欢的人在一起一秒钟都不想浪费，哪怕是理性的大侦探也是如此。一旦有了这样的事实认定，他看着黑羽快斗都控制不住戴上滤镜，心上人比普通朋友更加让人心动万分。所以他说，我和你一起排队。

闲着无聊就聊点有的没的，突然发现旁边人的视线似乎集在他们身上——想来本就有些奇怪，两个大男生竟是有说有笑的在排女性顾客居多的队伍，况且两个长得都还足够养眼。尽管作为知名侦探的日子让江户川柯南习惯了别人的视线，可不知为何他有些心虚，总觉得周围的视线和往常的都不一样，似乎洞悉了他心底的那点小九九。少年侦探不自在地推了下眼镜，视线甩在黑羽快斗旁边，没有正视对方的脸颊。  
黑羽快斗眨眨眼睛，江户川柯南比他矮了整整一个头，对方突然垂着脸还别到一边，看上去心事重重，但见不清表情——难道又在想他喜欢的人的事情吗？他压下嘴角，也不知道该说出怎样的话来，平时的油嘴滑舌都变成了一纸空文。而注意到了旁边的视线，于是他笑着给周围的女孩子们变去了艳红的玫瑰，说是要分享快乐。  
江户川柯南反常地往他身边迈了小半步，彼此更靠近了些——如果他们此刻是恋人的话，黑羽快斗定会不由分说就把人拢在怀里……但不是现在、不是这个场合、不是这个人。黑羽快斗察觉到了这点，心情低了几分。

长队也有尽头，黑羽快斗拿着一杯乳味饮品和一份冰淇淋球，甜食总会让人心情大好。江户川柯南有些恼——怎么现在的自己就连情绪都无法完美掌控了？他在心底悄声腹诽了自己。只不过一直有些吃味的少年仍是喃喃开口出了一丝不悦。  
“玫瑰……原来是谁都可以的吗？”  
完整的句子从口中脱出，他才反应过来自己究竟说了什么不得了的话。江户川柯南慌张地捂住嘴巴，盯着黑羽快斗笑容僵住的脸。  
“什么嘛！”黑羽快斗大笑，“看你从刚才开始就好像心神不宁的，原来是在在意这种事情吗？”  
他弯腰，伸出手，砰地一声就有同样艳红的玫瑰在手中绽放。  
“给你，小侦探。”

是红色的玫瑰。  
江户川柯南沉下脸色。

夜幕降至，江户川柯南已经提前预约好了饭店的座位，到点了便一同前往。照顾到黑羽快斗的口味，他还特地嘱咐了店家把其中的部分菜品换成了精致的甜点或者做成甜口。一整天的疯闹让身体有些疲倦，一时之间只顾得坐着互相无言，各自刷了会儿手机，等着菜上上来以后便打破了这份宁静。

“说来也真的是很巧——”黑羽快斗往嘴里塞了一大口炒饭，腮帮子鼓着，含糊不清地感慨好幸福。江户川柯南提醒他吞下去以后再好好说话。  
“三年前的工藤也曾经和我约定要请我来这附近吃饭的，虽然到现在还没兑现承诺啦。”  
又是一口炒饭，但是黑羽快斗看上去心思已然不在美食上。  
“听说你和他还有联系，他最近过得还好吗？”  
这是他们之间第一次那么正经地聊到工藤新一的话题。

“新一哥哥过得挺好的，不必担心。”  
“是吗？那他有恋人了吗？”  
江户川柯南的身体一僵。  
——如果你待会儿答应了，那么工藤新一就是属于你的了。他心想。  
黑羽快斗敛着神色，江户川柯南的不自在尽收眼底，他捏紧勺子。  
“是这样啊。”他说，语气里多了疲惫。  
察觉到黑羽快斗极有可能误会到了什么，江户川柯南赶忙开口圆场：“不、不是的，新一哥哥他……”

“总觉得对你很抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“其实这件事情我早就应该和你说，可又不清楚应该怎么开口才合适。但是昨天我想了很多，与其维持现在这样的模糊不清的状态，倒不如一吐为快。”  
黑羽快斗撂下勺子。  
“其实，一直以来，我都把你当做他，这是一件混账事，可能是我这辈子做过的最混账的事情了。我曾经以为我有所改变——也许我已经喜欢上了你，可是仔细想来发现并不是。昨天晚上你说你有喜欢的人，我对此感到消沉，但并不是心上人离开自己而产生的痛苦，冷静以后发现，我甚至还有些快乐——因为我那亲密的朋友终于能够迈出勇敢的一步，能够承认‘喜欢’来。当明白了你对于我来说真正的定位究竟是什么后，想起之前自己对你的那点儿心思……这可真是无地自容。”

黑羽快斗站起身，伸出手，他摘下了江户川柯南戴着的眼镜，动作缓慢、一点一点地、露出了工藤新一的脸来。在满天繁星、灯光流溢、氛围姣好中，这几乎是最适合吐露心迹的场所了。黑羽快斗凝视着江户川柯南，但这一次再也不是透过少年去看向别人。为了自己、为了少年，他轻声说道。  
“你不应该是任何人的替代品，你就是你，而我为自己曾经不齿的想法感到龌龊。我不是会藏着掖着的人，所以既然犯下这样的错事，那我就有道歉的道理。”  
“希望我们以后还是最好的朋友。身边有这样的同性对你抱着这种态度，果然会感到很恶心吧？”  
黑羽快斗起身，拿捏了手上的眼镜，笑了起来，像是和过去犯的迷糊作别。他双手靠近江户川柯南的脸，正欲重新为他戴上。

“不……”少年一把抓住黑羽快斗的手腕，看上去他正在极力压抑着自己的情绪，“不是的……”  
“我知道你已经有所察觉，所以昨天才会如此反常。不然我想不到其他的理由了。”  
消化着突如其来的巨大信息量，江户川柯南不得不承认，自己的大脑就像运作过度的芯片一样发着热。无论怎样将语言重组、信息拼贴，最后得到的结果就是——  
黑羽快斗喜欢着工藤新一，而并非江户川柯南。  
这让他有些窘迫，他之前那么费力地掩饰自己的身份，好不容易让黑羽快斗将原本的自己和现下的自己认别成两个人，而这又是现在的他最不希望看见的事情。与其说这是巧合，倒不如说是矛盾，令人可笑的矛盾。圈圈绕绕兜起的环，却发现首尾竟然并不能重合上，原本干净利落的圈被用力碾成直线，他正在驶在这条高速的直线轨道上，一不留神就会摔成粉末。  
如果现在贸然对黑羽快斗揭露自己的身份，他会有什么样的反应？会生气吗？会不会再也不信任他？……还是说，会成为永恒的平行线？  
黑羽快斗看着眼前人也腾地一下站起来，身体不受控地颤抖着，他以为这是少年气得发抖。也是，任谁听到这种话都不可能完全自在吧。他握紧拳头，又松开，递上眼镜，好像这就能让江户川柯南继续做自己，而不是别人的替身。他又轻声重复道：“你不应该成为任何人。”

“但我喜欢你。”  
江户川柯南垂着头。  
所有计划都泡了汤。这份喜欢，他本想在最浪漫的时候、在最浪漫的人前直率的说出，可现在，窗外黑压压的吓人；店内的灯光似乎都长满眼球，正在看着他像个出糗的小丑一样站在独白戏的中央，做着令人发笑的事情来，幻想中的旖旎的氛围早就破碎的一干二净——喜欢两个字就像是衰败的战旗，不是投降，而是灭亡。局势一发不可收拾，他没办法像以往一样预测接下来可能会有的发展，这是久违的失控，在碰到黑羽快斗以后，就不再是所有东西都能被理智的侦探熟稔地拿捏在掌心肆意玩弄。  
黑羽快斗也没有想到事情会是这样的发展，什么东西错了位，正在闯入未知的深处。江户川柯南的表情他看不清，但是想了一晚上总归是有些结果的，他一人做事一人当，定是个长情的人，也不想把一切都弄得不明不白。他喜欢工藤新一，在他们之间的胜负未分前，怎么能擅自退出，而让对方不战而胜？对江户川柯南的感情本就是错的，他不应该把这个少年郎当作是工藤新一的替代品，即便他们身上的特质太过相像。  
“啊……这还真是让人意想不到……”黑羽快斗笑了两声，企图让气氛不要太过尴尬，他牵住对方的一只手，把眼镜放在手上，“但是柯南，你不用这样，刚刚我也说了，我……”  
谁想到江户川柯南一反常态，破了往常冷静理智又做事懂得拿捏分寸的那一面，直接将眼镜摔在一边，力道之大甚至都折断了其中的一边框架。他两手抓住黑羽快斗的一只手，高中生还没有发育完，双手之间正握着那只属于魔术师的手，比自己骨掌稍大、而且纤细。他紧紧抓着，像落水的人抓住浮木，生怕眼前的人会消失不见、会愤愤甩手离去。因为他接下来要说的事是……  
黑羽快斗发现江户川柯南的掌心沁着汗，又冰凉的可怕，这让他想起不小心接触到工藤新一冰凉掌心的那一瞬。寒气总是从体内往外熏，江户川柯南并没有生病，那么由此可知，这份寒气可能是出自心脏。他以为这是被拒绝后的痛苦，所以魔术师将自己的另一只未被紧握的手搭在上面，安抚性地摩挲了一下。正当他准备说些什么来安抚少年不平静的内心，少年张了张嘴，连嘴唇都是抖的。对方似乎做了什么天大的决定，从刚刚开始就低垂的头一点点抬起，眼神在抬起的过程当中飘忽不定，但在最后，直直地望进了黑羽快斗的眼睛。  
和工藤新一的相比，这真的是非常相似的两双眼。

“如果我说……我就是工藤新一呢？”  
他听见少年这样说道。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
——“你没有在开玩笑吧。”

江户川柯南躺在床上，蜷起身体。他回忆着两个小时前事情，看见黑羽快斗眼神里的不可置信，那副样子，果然是生气了吧。  
他问黑羽快斗，“如果我是工藤新一，你打算怎么办”。他们的双手还在交叠紧握，江户川柯南没有放松力道，他总觉得都走到这个份上了，若是今天不解决这个问题，那么以后也不会有机会再解决了。  
他看见黑羽快斗彻底呆住的表情，原本可能是想安抚他的笑意都被完全冻结，就连那双漂亮的眼都失去了色彩。他看见他翕动的嘴唇，似乎是在喃喃道：“这不可能吧……”  
江户川柯南没吭声，等着黑羽快斗消化完刚刚他那句话的信息量。返老还童这种只存在在奇幻故事里的情节放到现实里的确是不可思议，他也不知道黑羽快斗能够理解多少。但是没关系，如果理解不了那他就会解释，把这三年来发生的每一个故事都明明白白地告诉他。  
他们之间不应该存在芥蒂，而最后的秘密他也愿意拱手相让。

“你没有在开玩笑吧。”  
黑羽快斗说道。他不着痕迹地用了点力气，抽回了自己握着江户川柯南的双手的手。一直站在高处裁决别人罪行的侦探头一次被他人所审判，他咬住牙齿让自己能够有继续直视黑羽快斗的勇气，可是黑羽快斗——本应该是普通人的现在，却戴上了只有怪盗基德才会戴上的扑克脸，以至于看不懂他的表情，那实在是太过平静，连声音都没有起伏——不，甚至比往常的扑克脸更加让人捉摸不透。至少江户川柯南在同对方交手后不久就能凭直觉猜测怪盗基德似乎是在寻找什么，多少能够猜到他的意图，可是现在的黑羽快斗，他什么都察觉不出来。

当然，也可能是他已经没有往常的理智，不然为什么自己的心跳会这么快，大脑会这么乱。

黑羽快斗抿着嘴唇，他皱紧眉头，又放松眼角，深呼吸，一副要掉泪的模样。江户川柯南见到这样的表情，又说不出话来了。

“抱歉。”  
黑羽快斗丢下这两个字以后，拿起自己的东西转身就出了饭店。江户川柯南站在原地并未有多余的动作，又跌坐回去，脸上像是发烧般燥热。盯着桌上已经凉下去的菜品，叹了口气，付好账后他也一个人慢吞吞地回了家，不过这次没有选择回去阿笠博士家，而是工藤宅。恰好毛利兰在电话里说过今天白天她和铃木园子两个人帮忙打扫了一番，这倒是正好，也让江户川柯南多了一个临时的、独自思考的地儿。  
他捏着手机，一直在等着黑羽快斗的信息。这样的事情在前不久就发生过一次，也不知道那个时候的黑羽快斗是抱着怎样的心情度过的这每分每秒。他说他喜欢工藤新一，对江户川柯南生出了错误的情感，那么发现江户川柯南真正的感情已然完全脱离自己掌控的时候，他在想什么？  
说到底，这会儿少年突然想起来灰原哀前不久刚说过的一句话，他思索了一会儿，慢慢地编辑起了消息。

“无论是工藤新一，还是江户川柯南，身份真的有这么重要吗？”  
石沉大海。  
不过也不难想为什么黑羽快斗迟迟不回复消息，因为在第二天就是怪盗基德的预告日期。等到第二天真正到来，警视厅已经联系了这位“基德克星”，但是小克星今天似乎心情不佳，连带着身体都有些问题，他吞下了灰原哀之前给的模拟感冒状态的药物，用沙哑声线告诉警方今天自己身体欠佳，恐怕无法出席，祝他们能够早日将怪盗缉拿归案。  
在这之后灰原哀来了通电话，说是情况紧急，让江户川柯南务必过去一趟。

“解药完成了。”灰原哀掏出一个小小的玻璃瓶，里头装着两粒来之不易的胶囊，“这次看到了各项指数的反馈，应该是没有问题的，成功率很高。吞下去以后和之前的试做版本一样，骨骼、肌肉会因为快速拉长生长而感到剧痛。”  
“不过，这也总算是了却一件心事了，工藤，你终于可以变回你想要的原来的模样了。你要是准备好了现在就可以服用，今天你就在博士家住吧，也可以方便观察一下身体数值。”  
灰原哀边说边将玻璃瓶放进江户川柯南的手心。少年用拇指和食指捏着瓶身，反常地犹豫起来，而非是意料之中的欣喜，吓得女科学家探了探少年的额头：“这也没发烧啊”。  
“不是……”江户川柯南想了会儿，“我只是觉得，可能我，暂时还不能变回去。”  
一瞬间察觉到问题所在的女性将身体靠在椅背上。  
“是不能，还是不想？”  
“……”  
少年无言。回想起昨夜江户川柯南的彻夜未归，灰原哀站起身去倒了两杯水，大有一听到底的气势。  
“说吧，和那个黑羽发生了什么？”

江户川柯南咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫再三，还是说出了昨天发生的一系列出乎意料的巧合。故事里明明是四人圈起的线，实际上只有两个人在互相博弈。剧情之跌宕起伏让见惯了世间大起大落的灰原哀都合不上嘴。  
“哇哦。”  
她只能发出这样意义不明的感慨词。  
“所以我觉得我现在还不能变回去，因为‘江户川柯南’的事情没有结束。”  
“工藤你啊，明明对黑羽君说了‘身份真的很重要吗’这样的话，结果陷在这个圈套里的还是你自己嘛。我看他也不是想和你一刀两断，纯粹只是不知道该怎么回应才好。你们昨天才几分钟就制造这么大信息量，是个人都接受不了吧。”  
“是这样吗。”江户川柯南皱紧眉头，“但是从事情的结论来看，我简直就像是在玩弄黑羽的感情。”  
“有一说一，确实。”灰原哀轻笑一声，“但只是表面看起来像是这么回事而已，事实上，你现在不是正在坐在这儿苦恼着你们俩之间的事情吗？真正的渣男是不会苦恼要如何顺利地修成正果的，只会苦恼如何脚踏两条船。”  
“最好是这样，也希望黑羽最好是这么想。”  
灰原哀耸耸肩：“可是说到这儿，你也不能单纯地只让黑羽君一个人下功夫，祈祷‘希望他这么想’。人和人之间总是缺乏沟通的，你办案的时候就没发现吗，明明有那么多事情根本不必走到那一步，却少了一点彼此说开的机会，等到酿成大错的时候就已经晚了。”  
“话是这么说啦……”江户川柯南泄气似的让自己瘫在座位上，“不过先等这两天过去吧，让彼此都冷静一些，之后再解决也不迟。”  
“这就要靠你自己把握了。”灰原哀转过身去，继续看着电脑屏幕上的文件分析报告，“那解药就还是我帮你保管着，等到准备好恢复身体的时候再来找我。”  
“谢了。”

江户川柯南还是选择回到工藤宅呆着，大书房的环境能让他静下心来。他看起了上次没看完的那本，一坐在那儿就忘记了白天黑夜，顺带连那些不必要的烦恼都暂时清除得干干净净。书中的文字太过美好，描摹的感情细致粘人，可现实当中兴许是不会有那么美好的日子，总是意外和巧合连成串，密集地踩着人生的G点。  
昨晚发出的信息仍然是未回复的状态——江户川柯南看着手机屏幕上的22：00，才发现自己看起书来连晚饭都忘了吃，准备出去热一热冰箱里的速食食品——不过希望冰箱里还有剩的，不管怎么说这间屋子都已经是太久没人住了。  
果然，冰箱里空无一物，只有毛利兰放进去的一点食材，估计本来也是打算买完东西过来大扫除后落在这儿忘记拿回去的，但是这早就过了饭点还没回来取，可能也暂时也用不上了吧。江户川柯南想了想这些东西说不定放一块儿炖锅汤会更好，但又作罢。他不太擅长料理，现在肚子也不是很饿，之前侦查破案的时候总是没有规律吃饭，练就了少吃一顿也不会怎样的金刚铁胃。他决定还是洗漱完了以后准备睡觉更合适。

热水澡总是能够放松身心，江户川柯南边擦着头发边坐在床沿滑手机，吹风机找了半天没找着，剩下的湿润只好让它自己干透。推在他首页上的是怪盗基德再一次成功盗取宝石的消息，距离这次成功俨然已经过去了一个小时，但是手机里还没有收到任何来自黑羽快斗的信息，这让侦探有些气馁。  
晚风太过舒适，江户川柯南一直没有关上窗户，任由风不断地钻进房间，吹起房帘。后来就连刷手机都让人感到疲倦，可头发还没干透，湿着头发睡着会头疼，他就坐在床沿侧着靠在床背上放空大脑休息会儿，但眼睛也开始不受控地上下打架，很快便合上了。

“名侦探，大晚上的不关窗，是等着怪盗来夜袭吗？”  
意料之外的声音撞进耳里，让意识朦胧的侦探拼命集中注意力——他方才才睡着，却被外力拉回现实，夜晚光线实在太暗，他聚焦了好几次都没能看清眼前的画面。眼前人一袭白衣、头戴高礼帽，可这身影又扎扎实实地和另外一个人重叠上了。  
“黑羽……”  
他喃喃道。

“果然你已经知道了吗。”怪盗基德踩着窗栏，又轻巧地跳进房间。他对身份被识破这件事情毫不在意，毕竟江户川柯南说过。  
——“我有一个在意的人……好像碰到了点麻烦。”  
——“他说的每一句话我都记得——记得很清楚。但是他从来没有把自己背负的东西直接告诉过我，我很苦恼。”  
一旦冷静下来以后就会发现这两句话指的就是自己，而为自己烦恼的名侦探究竟有多可爱，都是事后才明白。怪盗基德看着眼前坐在床沿上的人，表情还是不够放松，手指不安分地绞着，看样子也是烦恼许久。他最终还是软下心来，正如对方知道自己身份之后没有第一时间把他送进局子肯定是因为相信他背后一定有什么理由，那么他也相信少年之前的谎言也是有自己的理由。  
江户川柯南的事情就可以不再追究了。  
但是工藤新一的事情不能，这关系到一辈子。

“我是来为昨天的事先走人道歉的。”  
“不，该说抱歉的应该是我……”  
“嘿，别紧张。”怪盗基德一步一步走向江户川柯南，意气风发的小侦探原来也有在怪盗面前处于被动形势的一天，“我是来给答复的。”  
想来第一次穿上怪盗服的时候，自己也不过是一个高中少年，这毕竟是老爸的衣装，穿在他身上略大，甚至还有偷偷挽一点裤脚。可是现在的黑羽快斗已经比过往成熟不少，这都是按年计算的岁月打磨出的成果。岁月拖着人向前走，而眼前人既然倒退回了过去的模样，这也一定是因为经历了什么让人意想不到的事情吧。  
他有兴趣在今后的日子里听少年讲述这段故事，同样地，他也愿意给少年讲述自己的光辉历史。

“昨天我的脑子太乱，自己也一下子不知道该怎么做，所以先走了——说是落荒而逃也不为过吧。回去以后我仔细思考了这些事情——包括你给我的信息，‘身份真的重要吗’……  
“其实我很庆幸，原来我两次喜欢上的都是同一个人。昨天的我觉得这是可耻的一件事，但是现在想来……原来无论你变成什么模样，我都能喜欢你，这不是最浪漫的一件事情了吗？  
“尽管一开始是因为江户川柯南和工藤新一的样貌太过相像……但最初我是有好好猜到答案的！我那会儿以为你就是工藤本尊，所以我一直都没有变心哦。可是这个答案被否认后，也不得不承认，以怪盗基德的身份和江户川柯南的交往当中，我被江户川柯南身上的某种东西所吸引，也许是侦探给怪盗带来的刺激，让我不得不去正视这个人。  
“身份或许很重要，在江户川和工藤是两个人的前提下，我就不得不做出取舍。但是，若是这两个人是同一个人，那么……”

怪盗基德单膝跪在江户川柯南的面前，他掰开少年一直不安互相绞紧的手，把少年的左手捧在掌心里。  
“我会给他双倍的爱。”  
偷心大盗亲吻了少年的手背，摩挲着他的指节，没忍住又吻了一次。风徐徐吹来，少年身上沐浴露的香气散得到处都是，钻进怪盗心里是说不出的喜爱。他诱导少年的手，抚上自己的右侧的单片眼镜，摘下了怪盗基德的唯一伪装。  
“这就是我的答复。我的身份也不重要，因为只要你同意，黑羽快斗和怪盗基德，就全都是你的。”

-尾声-

半期，日大和帝高的联合文化祭晚会。

“明明给你留了特等席来看我的表演，为什么现在要在后台上啊。”  
“别忘了你表演完我们还有合奏，这明明是你自己的决定。”  
“可恶！果然应该早点找红子改一下出场顺序！”  
“黑羽，算了。”尚未恢复身体的高中生少年拥上比他高出一个头的恋人，江户川柯南本想早些恢复成原来的身体，但在后来的考虑下，还是再等一段时间确认日本的残党被清除得一干二净后再恢复也不迟。  
今天的魔术师打扮得异常帅气，黑色似乎比白色更加适合他，应证了那句人靠衣装。也不知道是谁的主意，特地给黑羽快斗化了一道上挑的眼线，让他看上去像个有一肚子坏水的恶魔。江户川柯南被自己这样的想法逗乐了。  
“笑什么呢？”  
“好了好了，别生气。”少年踮起脚尖，趁旁人不注意亲上了黑羽快斗的嘴角，“在后台就更方便了，我铁定把你的手法拆穿的一点不剩。”  
“这次一定不会让你拆穿的！”黑羽快斗被亲了一下后心情大好，把人直接拽到角落里黏上去，湿乎乎地吻了起来。他的臂膀扣紧少年的腰腹，把人提溜着往上提，好能吻住他的嘴唇，少年开始还有些埋怨地锤打魔术师的身体，后面也一副随他去的态度环上了魔术师的脖颈，互相磨蹭着吃掉对方嘴上的唇膏。  
吻到少年有些呼吸不畅，魔术师才恋恋不舍地放开，趁着对方喘气的间隙，又没忍住啄了两口对方饱满的唇——究竟为什么会这样爱不释手呢？现在正在表演的节目即将结束，他听到脚步声，应该是提醒他准备出场的。黑羽快斗没忘记搓揉了一下少年的臀部，惹得后者面色通红，小小声地骂他变态。  
魔术师吹了声口哨，还往上拍了一下。  
“期待待会儿和你的合奏啦。”  
他坏心眼地靠近少年的耳廓，嗓音低沉。  
“新·一·哥·哥——”

脸颊爆红的“新一哥哥”气极了，在后台目不转睛、全神贯注地看着黑羽快斗的表演，试图解析出魔术里的手法。可是看着看着，他也不自觉地陷进了黑羽快斗所创造的世界。

——“以后有缘再见啦，魔术师快斗君。”

怪盗基德终有一日会成为过去式，但魔术师黑羽快斗将会是世界上最好的筑梦师。  
工藤新一随着场下的欢呼奋力鼓掌。

他能预见到他们的未来，定会浸泡在那深不可测的爱里。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢能够一直追到现在的你！  
> 这是我第一次尝试去描写KS，现在回过头来看还有很多不足之处，希望以后能够有更多的进步！脑子里还有很多故事想要写出来✍  
> 这篇是写给朋友作为生贺的，所以构思了一个比较轻松的小故事，只是想描绘一下男孩儿间纯纯的恋爱><本来打算套用原作的小学生柯，结果我有点想看车（之后会放番外），所以又调整了一下本篇里的出场年龄，情节也跟着有了改动。不过现在看来，能有这样的改动真的是太好了！（年操爱好者大满足）  
> 期待今后能够与你再次相见！我们番外再见！


	17. 情迷意乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外1

“这就是我的答复。我的身份也不重要，因为只要你同意，黑羽快斗和怪盗基德，就全都是你的。”

怪盗的呼吸轻且热，喷洒在侦探的脸上。他本是单膝跪地，却迟迟没等来侦探的答复，这让怪盗有些心急。可是看到侦探那副满脸通红支支吾吾的模样，他就已经明白了答案。  
但这还远远不够。怪盗是贪心的生物，他总喜欢让别人戳破那些心照不宣的秘密，成为甜蜜的囚笼。他一步步欺身上前，无限接近那张可以吐出让人心悦的言语的嘴唇来，可又恰到好处地停在稳当的位置。素日里总是用自信满满的眼神道破真相的眼此刻却左躲右闪，甚至还颤抖着眯起来，总觉得怪盗下一秒就会欺上他的嘴唇。

“新一。”  
怪盗用低沉的声线循循诱导少年侦探开口，甚至故意上翘了尾音，听上去还有点莫名的委屈。侦探的脸熟烫得像滚圆的苹果，蒸腾出的热度让这颗苹果快泄气成了棉花糖，双眼都变成了打转的漩涡。此刻大脑已经转不过来，接受的信息太多，早已超出预料的范围。  
他鲜少有这样被逼到节节后退的地步，这在记忆里还是第一次，真是非常惊喜的体验。

“黑羽，你不要靠这么近……”  
工藤新一想要伸手挡住怪盗那张凑得愈发靠近的脸——可是对方比他更快一步，两手分别抓住了他的双手按在床上。他能看到黑羽快斗脸上溢出的期待，快要将他点燃。渴求也好、期许也好，这些由“喜悦”延伸而出的情绪让他的心脏也产生了共鸣，从体内升腾而起的轰鸣声快要夺走他的所有听觉，他只能听得见心跳的嘈杂，就连手心都不自觉地渗出了汗。工藤新一低垂着头，不想让黑羽快斗看见他的满脸仓惶，可这个坏男孩儿就是铁了心的要闯进工藤新一构筑的最后一道防线。  
侦探不着痕迹地勾勾手指，示意黑羽快斗不要按得这么紧，后者会意地放松了些许，工藤新一轻而缓地将手心转而朝上，挑到合适的角度，和黑羽快斗的手在被单上轻轻柔柔地相扣。

看样子名侦探的撩人程度和偷心大盗确实不分上下，“怪盗基德”崩塌得一塌糊涂的扑克脸就是铁证——怎么说本质也只是个18岁的未成年，和内里21岁的侦探比，能够得到一个平分秋毫的结果就已经很不错了。他睁大眼睛看着十指相扣的手，用力地扣了回去，从刚刚开始憋了满肚子的爱意即将化成言语一股脑地喷薄而出——  
工藤新一的腹部不合时宜的发出声响，旖旎的氛围消失得一干二净。

黑羽快斗眨巴眨巴眼睛，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他的顽劣心也暂时放下了，狠狠揉了一把工藤新一的头发，站起身来娴熟地打开工藤新一的衣柜，正挑选着穿哪件比较好。  
“你干什么？”  
“当然是找衣服换啦，总不能穿着这身给你做饭吧？我猜名侦探今天一定又是没好好吃饭。”  
工藤新一皱起眉，夸张地往角落一缩：“你不是怪盗基德。”  
黑羽快斗满脸问号。  
“你没有一键换装。”  
“……”

同样是一个人看家，工藤新一大多情况下只会用吐司、黑咖和沙拉来喂饱自己，如果不是青梅竹马的毛利兰时不时会做点儿热菜送来，恐怕早就已经活成了营养不良的模样——但是黑羽快斗不一样，刚刚工藤新一思考着只能用来做最简单的炖菜的食材，正被他一边哼着小曲一边解剖得干干净净，番了新花样。三菜一汤，荤素搭配，营养均衡。  
工藤新一看了看桌上的两双碗筷，心思缜密地黑羽快斗察觉了这一点，撇着嘴说道。  
“今天我可是等了我的小克星足足一晚上，也没吃饭，太惨了。”  
但是侦探并不是这个意思。他只是在想上一次在家里和别的什么人一起吃饭是什么时候——温柔的女孩儿往往是把菜肴送过来就匆匆回家整理家务，还要完成功课，没有太多逗留的时间。不过光是能这样跑一趟就已经让工藤新一很感恩戴德了。  
这样想，似乎身心都舒畅起来。之前的困意和饱腹感一扫而空，顿时饥肠辘辘起来。更何况餐桌上的菜肴卖相良好，就足够勾起人的食欲。  
他弯着嘴角笑了笑。

胃袋被幸福地填满，事实证明，和黑羽快斗共进晚餐并不会感到无聊——当然，昨天在饭店那次是个意外。黑羽快斗像是害怕好不容易抓住的人会溜走似的，破天荒地说了很多关于自己以前的故事——魔术师的梦想、父亲的故事——但还是悄悄地将潘多拉的秘密给隐去了。工藤新一自然不会忽略任何蛛丝马迹，他察觉到黑羽快斗的嘴里还有没说完的话，只不过没道破而已。

让客人做饭已经是一件不太厚道的事情，饭后的餐具清洗自然是工藤新一自告奋勇全部包揽。他搓洗着被清扫一空的碗盘，水龙头里哗哗的流水泄在他的双手上，润着指尖，沁进海绵擦里，然后和洗洁精糅合混出泡沫来。黑羽快斗悄无声息地在工藤新一身后探出头，身体的生长差让黑羽快斗比他足足高出了一个头。黑羽快斗自然是享受着把下巴埋进工藤新一柔软发间的快乐，柠檬味儿的香气溜进鼻尖，好闻极了，顺带着双手也环抱着工藤新一的腰腹，又松松垮垮地虚揽着。  
“真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用。”对工藤新一而言，只要是自己决定好的事情就难以改变。他嫌弃黑羽快斗这样黏在自己身上碍手碍脚的，身体挣脱了下，“无聊的话可以去看电视。”  
“不去。”对黑羽快斗而言，同样，只要是自己决定好的事情就不会轻易改变。他愈发地将身体的重量压在少年的少年的身体上，忽视对方的白眼和额头上的青筋。

“新一知道吗？现在我们这样真的很像婚后夫妻。”  
黑羽快斗大胆了起来，俯下身去，将嘴唇贴在工藤新一的后颈上，探着怀中人燃起的热度，咧着嘴笑起来，毫不客气地吮吻不怎么见光的皮肤，啄出暧昧的水声。工藤新一忍着满心羞耻和怒气，气冲冲地加速刷碗，呼哧呼哧地哼气。  
“能不能别闹了。”  
“你说呢？”黑羽快斗从后颈转而吻向颈窝，呼吸喷在敏感带上让工藤新一觉得有些痒，瑟缩起来，“明明让我别闹，新一却没有反抗，这不是很喜欢吗。”  
“你——！”  
工藤新一撂下最后一双被冲洗干净的碗筷，试图把黑羽快斗推开——可是刚刚在卧室的经历又重复了一遍，黑羽快斗攥住了工藤新一的双手，又把人转到自己面前。他低下头——工藤新一本是怒气横生地看着他，也许是看见了他眼神里无法言说又直白到极致的欲望，他紧绷的五官瞬时松懈下来，换上了一副惶恐——又带着些期待的表情。对于他们而言，本来各自的宇宙里只有自己一颗星球，然而在巨大的爆炸中他们遇见了彼此。  
黑羽快斗低下头——他问。

“要试试吗。”  
星球霎时脱了轨。  
工藤新一哑了声，他挣扎几秒，放弃似的仰头用自己的嘴唇贴着黑羽快斗的嘴唇，阖起了眼。

说到底，本质上他们不过是两个处男，别说是谈恋爱了，牵小手拥个抱都是头一遭，更别说确认关系的第一晚直冲本垒了。黑羽快斗决心今后自己一定要好好炫耀这份速成又稳固的情史，简直就是所有情侣的模范教材。  
可话又说回来，现在仅仅是嘴唇相贴，谁都不知道接吻的时候原来可以将舌探进对方的口腔，简直就是两个笨蛋。但是多亏彼此都是头脑派角色，这种时候都不忘记分析情况，他们几乎是不约而同地联想到电视剧里的场景，换着角度嘴贴嘴，结果怎么都觉得哪里不对劲，又同时悄咪咪地思考起来到底要怎么才能吻得像演戏那样热辣又难以呼吸。  
也不知道是谁先采取的大胆尝试——或者是难以求证的默契程度让他们都微微张开嘴小心翼翼地探出一点舌尖，可又没想到也碰到了对方的同样湿滑的东西，吓得两个男孩儿都把舌头缩了回去。唯一的不同是工藤新一一下子紧闭眼又揪紧了黑羽快斗的衣物，惹得怪盗迸发了满身的好奇心。  
黑羽快斗又伸出舌，舔舐着工藤新一紧闭的唇，像在哄小孩子张嘴。做这档子事儿最不缺的就是时间，而且黑羽快斗自诩是个有耐心的居家好男人，让恋人放松才是进行生命大和谐的第一步。黑羽快斗放宽心在那儿润湿着工藤新一的唇，舌尖时不时地撬进紧闭的唇缝间去舔舐那一排咬得死紧的牙齿，还残留着点饭后草莓甜点的味道。工藤新一被他弄得受不了，乖乖地张开嘴任由黑羽快斗的舌能够长驱直入，肆意翻搅。

——“怪不得叫做‘舌吻’，的确如字面意思的很好理解。”  
第一次上手并且也折腾了有一会儿才参透精髓的黑羽快斗如此想到，觉得自己果真是一个百年一遇的天才。

黑羽快斗使了点力气，一手揽着工藤新一的腰腹一手托着他的臀部，就着正在接吻的姿势把人抱了起来，吓得工藤新一闷哼了一声，但还是没睁开眼，只是顺从地将双腿勾在黑羽快斗的腰腹上，双手环着身体年龄比他年长一些的恋人的脖颈，防止自己摔下去，依旧在享受着亲吻的快乐。老实说，他爱上了这种感觉。  
原来和喜欢的人做这样的事，竟然会是这样的快乐。

工藤新一在侦察案件的时候时常会碰到因情生罪，然而他没办法理解犯人——他无法理解所有痛下杀手的犯人，人死了就已经不可能挽回，无论有什么样的理由都不可能让他能够和犯人的脑回路相通，理解那些“这就是我杀人的原因”。

这是一点。  
而另外一点，可能是他本人也没有察觉，这世界上有一种东西叫做“感同身受”。

工藤新一可以感受到福尔摩斯思考时的兴奋、破案时的快感，但是他没有痛下杀手的经验，又从未有过恋人，他无从得知那些升腾的恨意究竟是从何而起。“因爱生恨”，他明白。但是他不知道真正的“因爱生恨”会将人逼疯到何种程度。

整个人挂在恋人身上的工藤新一尝试着用自己的舌头将对方的顶回去，结果被勾着交缠。黑羽快斗抱着他走上阶梯，回到刚刚的房间。期间他们没有停止亲吻，像是浸泡在柠檬味儿和草莓儿之间的夏日限定汽水，勾人得很。  
工藤新一的嘴唇被磨的发肿，疼痛使他觉得不好受，哼哧哼哧地让黑羽快斗松开他，但是黑羽快斗没照做，而是将他平放在床上，而后俯在他身上，亲着红肿的唇。

“你怎么看上去好像不是第一次接吻？”  
“可以继续吗？”  
黑羽快斗边亲边问工藤新一，故意没回答这个问题。后者躺在床上喘着气，见他不回答又皱起眉头摆出生气的模样。但可惜的是，这样一双水光粼粼的眼实在是没什么说服力。  
工藤新一对黑羽快斗的缄默不言心生不满，他别过脸去躲开黑羽快斗的亲吻。而且黑羽快斗的继续是什么意思也已经明白了——因为这个坏心眼儿的男孩儿正在慢条斯理地解开他衬衫的纽扣，工藤新一恼羞地抓住黑羽快斗不安分的手。  
“我不想继续了，搞未成年犯法。”  
黑羽快斗还没成年，操人家不合适，工藤新一是这么想的。而且更重要的是，他不知道两个男人之间要怎么搞，却又拉不下脸。  
“可是新一已经21岁了哦？我是指精神层面的。”  
“不是，我是指你还没成年。”  
工藤新一和他大眼瞪小眼，企图找回一点自己作为成年一方的面子来。黑羽快斗看上去极为无害，使劲眨了眨眼睛后，才明白工藤新一真正想要做的是什么。  
“不过本未成年来搞你应该不算犯法吧？反正我法盲，我任性，我什么都不知道，也相信新一是不会揭发我的，对吧，已经成年的新一哥哥？”  
黑羽快斗调侃似的，掐着嗓子用和江户川柯南嗓音无限相近又更加细软的声音喊他“新一哥哥”。果然这家伙是记仇的，要不然怎么会在这种时候想着法儿的让他难堪。工藤新一屈起手指敲了一下黑羽快斗的额头，权衡利弊。两情相悦最是得意处，就放松身体，任由他去了。

“不准乱来，适可而止。”  
“遵命！”黑羽快斗笑得龇牙咧嘴。

黑羽快斗解开工藤新一的白衬衫上的所有纽扣，但并没有将衣服褪去，毕竟半遮半掩才是成年人的浪漫。这是他从未见过的工藤新一，抓着他的心脏坠进深海，诱导他去发现更多未知的秘密。那些自信的、纠结的、示弱的面貌都曾入了别人的眼，但唯独此时此刻的这副模样，只有黑羽快斗才看得见。他没有俯下身去亲吻，仅仅是用双手抚摸着工藤新一裸露出来的肌肤，就已经快要丧失理智。

“不妙啊。”  
黑羽快斗喃喃道。  
工藤新一勾起腿用脚后跟踹了一下黑羽快斗的屁股：“到底继不继续？”  
怪盗俯下身来把侦探耳鬓处散乱的发丝拨到耳后去，摩挲着五官挺立的脸，眉眼里都是他喜欢的模样。  
“你很漂亮。”黑羽快斗说。  
“哪有用漂亮形容男人的啊，平常嘴那么贫，现在都找不到正常的词语了吗。”  
黑羽快斗摇摇头。  
“你真的很漂亮，很性感，这是发自内心的赞美。”他俯下身去，亲昵地亲了亲工藤新一的脸颊。  
“随便你怎么说……”  
工藤新一被逗得不好意思，挪动了一下双腿，却发现有什么不得了的东西隔着布料抵在自己的腿根，靠近自己下面最敏感的地方，散发着不容忽视的温度。  
“黑羽，你是不是……”工藤新一咬咬嘴唇，这是男生之间常见不过的生理反应。说实话，他自己其实也有点儿……  
那料想得到像是触及到了黑羽快斗的什么逆鳞似的，瞬时间就板着一张脸，质问他。  
“还要叫我‘黑羽’吗？”  
“啊？这不是很正……”  
“都这种时候了，至少应该叫名字吧，侦探都是那么没情趣的生物吗？仔细一想，叫一声黑羽学长也不是不行。”

“好吧。”工藤新一打起退堂鼓来，他这才发现自己似乎在不知不觉间就一直在被眼前这个小孩儿牵着走。在精神层面上比黑羽快斗多出的三个春秋轮回似乎没有给他带来丰富的这方面的经验。他不自在地、小小声地唤了一声，“快斗。”  
KID果然就是KID，一点点的糖果就能让他开心的不行。黑羽快斗吻住工藤新一的嘴唇，大力地吮吸起来，不一会儿就转而吻向他的脖颈、胸膛、窄腹，一路向下。黑羽快斗的手指修长且灵活，飞速地脱下了工藤新一身上的长裤，抬起一条白花花的腿扛在肩上，不断地亲吻腿侧愈发靠近敏感区的肌肤，留下斑驳印记。  
“嗯……”工藤新一舒服得哼哼起来。这时候就需要再重申一遍了，黑羽快斗作为一个从来没亲身体验本垒、也不知道怎么上本垒的笨蛋，全权是因为碰到另一个和他半斤八两的笨蛋才显得自己像个这方面的老手。然而归根到底，两个男的究竟要怎么搞，他还是不懂。都这份上了总不能打断然后说去查查资料吧，那多扫兴——看，新一的那一处都翘了起来，等着更进一步的爱抚，而爱抚那玩意儿的经验他还是有的。

“哼嗯！”  
工藤新一惊呼了一声，腰腹瞬间弓起来，像是细微的电流经过，身体舒服得打颤，很快就喘不过气，呜咽着。他很少自慰，哪怕是在英国的那段时间，即便身体已经缩小了，可也有数不清的卷宗等他过目，连休息时间都要掐点卡秒，工藤夫妇怎么劝都不听。所以他自己动手的次数屈指可数，这也是第一次有别人抚慰着他的东西，微妙的体温差让他脑海里“快斗在帮自己撸管”的意识格外分明，没一会儿就彻底挺立起来，鼓鼓胀胀的，随时都要泄出。  
每当手指搓捻着敏感的顶部，工藤新一就发出好像要哭出来的呻吟，又觉得害羞，死命地憋着，嘴里吞进去的叫喊变成泪水涌了出来，他没办法控制自己了，心和身体都被这个怪盗夺为己有，这也太贪心了一点吧。  
第一次做这种事的黑羽快斗也拿不定主意，只能寄希望于无师自通。他一边观察着工藤新一的表情一边撸动着——而这样的视线对工藤新一来说太过热辣。黑羽快斗还时不时地俯下身去和他亲吻，吮弄他的乳尖让他更有感觉些。

“别咬嘴唇。”黑羽快斗用拇指一点点按开工藤新一的牙齿和下唇紧咬的部分，“舒服的话就叫出来，除了我以外不会有人听见的。”  
工藤新一爽的浑身都在颤，他用尽最后一丝气力想要拒绝这个要求。  
“不、不要……”

“求你了，新一。”黑羽快斗埋在他的颈窝，身体和工藤新一的相贴，交叠着传递热度，“叫出来……叫出来……这样我也会觉得很高兴。”  
黑羽快斗不着痕迹地用自己的下身顶到了工藤新一的腿根，那东西似乎比之前要更大一些。工藤新一明白了黑羽快斗的“高兴”指的是什么，黑羽快斗一直在为他做抚慰，却没有给自己抚慰，唯一的助兴就是他的呻吟。脑袋晕乎乎的快要爆炸，工藤新一的底线一再被触犯、退后，到最后就是顺了黑羽快斗的所有意愿。他伸出手，勾住黑羽快斗的脖颈，亲吻着正在给予他快乐的人的耳廓。工藤新一就着这样的姿势喘息起来，呻吟、热气，一股脑儿地侵入进黑羽快斗的脑子里。  
“就……就嗯、这样。”工藤新一说，这是他最后的让步。  
“可、恶。”黑羽快斗咬紧牙关，工藤新一就趴在他耳边喘，这样的魅力实在是头一回见，本质还是个处男，几乎就要听射了。他裤裆里的东西正迫不及待地想要挣脱布料的束缚，黑羽快斗咬牙脱下自己的裤子，让同样鼓胀的东西弹了出来，贴上工藤新一的。  
“快斗？！”  
黑羽快斗一手撑在工藤新一的耳旁支撑着身体，另一只手同时撸动着两根被贴在一块儿的物什。工藤新一哭的更大声了，呜咽里尽是欢愉，嘴唇贴着黑羽快斗的耳廓，像是要保证所有的声音都能被对方所接纳，而不会泄出一丝一毫。工藤新一舒服地挺了挺腰，双腿屈起磨蹭着黑羽快斗腰侧，脚趾蜷起来撵着床单。

“嗯……哈啊……嗯啊！”  
工藤新一扒拉着黑羽快斗的后背，他从来都不知道原来这能够变成这么舒服的一件事情，又出了一身薄汗。他难耐地想要扭动身体，又被人按着保持这样的姿势承受灭顶的快感。幸福太多了、像是要溢出来了。  
“去——要去了、快斗……唔……哼嗯……”  
“再等一下、再等一下。”  
用来支撑身体的手肘屈起，有些艰难地搓揉了一把工藤新一的头发。黑羽快斗用力且快速地撸动自己的茎身，为了不让工藤新一那么快的射出来就只好先冷落一旁。工藤新一已经放弃矜持地开始哭喊，求着再给最后一点点，他只差一点点了。  
黑羽快斗用力地堵住工藤新一的嘴唇，后者的所有呻吟都在喉头里咕噜着。他握住两根茎身，贴合着搓弄，工藤新一无声地尖叫起来，身体弯出漂亮的弧度，星星白浊混着另外一个人的液体射了出来，眼前一片雪白，抓弄着黑羽快斗背脊的双手也滑落下来，整个人摊在床上喘着气，像是将要溺死的鱼重新夺得水源。  
黑羽快斗密密地亲吻怀中来之不易的恋人，问道。  
“答复、新一还没有给我。”  
“什么？”  
“愿不愿意接受我的双倍的爱的答复。”  
工藤新一还在轻喘着，双眼费神地睁着。他歪过头去看脸埋在另一半枕头里的黑羽快斗，主动亲了一下心里还有些不踏实的小孩儿的眼皮。  
“你这不是已经给了吗？肉体和精神上的‘双倍的爱’。都已经接受了，我没有理由再拒绝吧。”他看得出来黑羽快斗还想要说点什么，无非是让自己不要说的那么弯弯绕绕，爱就要大声说出来之类的话语，侦探笑了笑，遂道。

“我爱你，快斗。”  
工藤新一靠在黑羽快斗的肩头，安分地闭上眼。

用纸巾清洁完了射出的液体，黑羽快斗把昏昏欲睡的工藤新一扶起来好靠在床头上，剥去刚刚未褪尽的衬衫，打算给他换一件新的睡衣，顺便用热毛巾擦拭一下汗湿的身体。他这才发现原来工藤新一的左手还留着一道可怖的疤痕，这在三年前是没有的。  
“新一，这个伤是？”  
快要睡过去的工藤新一勉强地嗯了一声，意识又断片了。

算了。  
最终完成所有事项的黑羽快斗终于能够如愿以偿地揽着工藤新一窝在床上共覆一床棉被，他亲了亲窝在自己胸前睡得踏实的工藤新一，是前所未有的喜悦。那些他所未知的工藤新一过去的三年的经历，还有很长时间等着侦探开口去讲述。  
他最终把人圈进自己的怀抱里，感谢着此时年龄差带来的体格差，能够把人完全窝进自己的怀里。黑羽快斗把脸埋进工藤新一头顶的发丝间，又吻了吻。

我也爱你。  
他在心里悄悄回答。


End file.
